


The Descendants of Ice and Fire

by Ellimomo



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Children of Arya and Gendry, Children of Jon and Daenerys, Children of Sansa and Tyrion, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Smut, Incest, Self-Discovery, Sibling Bonding, keeping up with the Targaryens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellimomo/pseuds/Ellimomo
Summary: This is the story of the children of Daenerys and Jon and their lives in Westeros with their family. A journey filled with love, loss and heartache their stories will change Westeros forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! this is my own spin on the children of our favorite heroes and their lives I hope you enjoy and make sure to leave a comment.

Rhaella

 

 

Rhaella Targaryen was dreaming.

She was in a field of fire and ice though she was neither hot nor cold, she felt nothing. Walking she could see bodies sprawled on the floored; bloodied and beaten. Breathing in she could taste the blood and smoke. There were cries of pain coming from all directions Rhaella didn’t know which way to look first.

“Where are you?!” She called out but no one answered only more cries of pain.

“How can I help?!” She felt hopeless as she wondered the field trying not to step on any of the dead bodies. Bursts of fire surrounded her and snow fell from the sky _Where am I? How did I get here?_ Rhaella followed the flames but felt no fear _I have the blood of the dragon fire cannot harm me_ Rhaella kept repeating to herself as she followed the cries that grew louder as she walked on. What seemed like hours Rhaella had finally found the source of the cries. A solider covered in ash in blood Rhaella gasped at the grisly sight. Recognizing him as one of her father's kingsguard Rhaella rushed over and knelled next to the fallen knight.

“Where is the pain coming from?” She asked immediately looking over his mangled body but he just shook his head “You must protect Ice and Fire, you must protect the crown” the knight wheezed out meeting her eyes.

“What do you mean Ice and Fire?” Rhaella shook her head in confusion at his words when he suddenly grasped her hand.

“The Ice will melt and the Fire will be extinguished if you don’t find the-the…” but his words started to fade as his eyes began to shut and the grip on her hand loosened.

“Wait! If I don’t find what? Tell me!” Shaking him Rhaella needed to know what he meant "Please!" but her efforts were moot as the knight died in her arms. Pushing herself away from his body Rhaella cried out once more her screams lost in the void.

Gasping a silent scream Rhaella woke up in bed covered in her sheets. Her direwolf Snowstep was still fast asleep at the end of her bed unbothered by her nightmare. Rhaella shuddered a breath as she pulled the sticky sheets off her body and stood up. Looking around the darkened room Rhaella could see the moon high in the sky illuminating her skin as she walked out to the balcony. Usually the sight of the night sky would calm Rhaella down but tonight felt different. Colder, menacing and all she wanted to do was to be in her parents presence. She didn’t understand where the sudden urge came from but Rhaella needed to see her parents. She wanted to be held by her father and have her head kissed by her mother. She didn't care if it was the middle of the night she wanted her mother and father. Stepping back inside Rhaella walked over to her sleeping direwolf who was now sprawled out on her bed. Poking Snowstep with her index finger a couple of times the white direwolf soon woke up and yawned meeting Rhaella's eyes.

“Come on Snowstep we’re gonna go visit mother and father”

His head following Rhaella as she quickly put on her robe "Let's go boy" Getting up Snowstep was by her side in a instant. Slowing opening her door Rhaella could see her night guards patrolling the long halls. Waiting for the right moment both Rhaella and Snowstep snuck past the guards making their way to the secret passages her uncle Tyrion showed her when she was young. As Snowstep followed Rhaella to her parents room her thoughts drifted to the nightmare again. Seeing the bodies of her parents army spread all over the field had sent chills down her spine. The smell of smoke still fresh in her nose as she kept walking. Finally reaching the entrance to her parents chambers Rhaella took a breath and pushed the door slightly open she peaked inside. A part of her hoped that her parents were just sleeping and not doing any other kind of night activities. Rhaella still remembered when she was ten and twin Robb and her had snuck into their parents room to surprise them for their anniversary and was greeted with moans and shifting sheets. It took a long time for Rhaella and Robb to recover after that. Pushing the door farther open Rhaella could see that her parents were sound asleep. Quietly making her way towards them Rhaella went over to her father's side first.

Bending down Rhaella could hear her father's soft snore as he slept. The black tendrils of his hair falling over his handsome face made him look younger than his years. Nudging his shoulder gently Rhaella spoke quietly “Papa” after a few seconds she nudged him again “Papa” groaning Jon Stark opened his eyes.

“Rhaella? What is it?” Suddenly feeling like a child again Rhaella wrapped her arms around her father. Surprising him.

“Rhaella? Darling what’s wrong?” He asked worry in his voice. Sitting up Jon held his daughter as she continued to sob in his shoulder "Rhaella" His voice was gentle as he rocked her the noise soon waking her mother.

“Jon?” Daenerys Targaryen sat up rubbing her eyes as she looked over at her husband and daughter.

“Rhaella? Are you alright?” Getting up her mother made her way to her daughter who was still holding onto her father like a scared child.

“Sweetling?” She could feel her mother's warm hand on her back as she rubbed her soothingly but Rhaella kept her head tucked into her father shoulder.

“Darling we can’t help if don’t tell us what’s wrong” Her father told her softly but she just shook her head “Can I just stay here for the rest of the night I promise in the morning I’ll explain” She said into his shoulder.

“Of course sweetling you can stay the night” Her mother spoke as she unwrapped her arm from her father. Rhaella faced her mother who gave her a comforting smile wiping the strand tears away as she helped her up. Her father scooted over as her mother and herself crawled into bed.

Rhaella felt like a little girl again in her parents bed both of them holding her as if she was their most valuable treasure. Who would dare try to hurt her when the wolf and dragon were near?.

“Sleep now my sweet in the morning it’ll be alright” Giving her a kiss on her forehead Rhaella gave a whistle to Snowstep who jump on the bed and laid down at their feet. Her father chuckled as he pulled the covers over them and gave her a kiss on her hairline and laid back down. Starting to drift off Rhaella closed her eyes her mind at peace knowing that the wolf and the dragon were protecting her once more.

 

* * *

 

The sun shone through the window waking Rhaella from her slumber sitting up she realized that both her parents and Snowstep were gone. Getting off the bed Rhaella opened the door and spoke to the guard who bowed when he saw her.

“Where are my parents?”.

“Their graces went to a council meeting they informed me not to wake you” Nodding in understanding Rhaella sighed as she spoke “Send for my handmaidens” The guard bowed again and went off to get her handmaidens.

After a few minutes her handmaidens knocked at the door “Come in” Rhaella called out to them. Walking in they began to prep her for the day. Drawing her bath they washed her and quickly dried her off. Wrapping her robe around her the lead her back to the room. They had laid her clothes out on the bed ready to go. It was a beautiful silver lace gown that had the Targaryen and Stark emblems embroidered in the lace patterns. Slipping on her dress Rhaella could feel the smooth texture on her skin as her handmaidens laced her up. Once the dress was on they started to work on her hair.

“Just leave the rest of my hair down” She told the girl who finished a simple northern braid. Giving a nod the girl continued the brush her hair while the others cleaned up the room. Once the handmaiden were finished Rhaella looked over herself in the mirror. She looked like a true northern beauty with her dark hair and eyes. Very much like her father Rhaella was ever the Stark she may have had a Targaryen name but she was every bit a northern. The people had called her _the winter rose of King’s landing_ since she was young. Born in the north and fairing her father's looks it was a easy nickname to come up with. Though unlike Rhaella her twin Robb had inherited the traditional Targaryen looks with his silver blonde hair and violet eyes-ever the dragon. It was Rhaella who looked like the Stark or the two. Even out of all her cousins she was the only one who inherited the Stark look. Her cousins were a mix of their own parents while Rhaella was pure Stark. Rhaella couldn’t help but feel proud that she was more Stark she loved the north and she loved Winterfell even more than King’s Landing. To Rhaella she would always be more wolf than dragon.

“Thank you girls that will be all” Dismissing her handmaidens they bowed and left the room. Rhaella sighed and tuned from the mirror to look around the room  _This will be my room soon_ She thought as she  went to sit on her parents bed. She was to be queen once she was of age her nameday in couple of days and her coronation is four months. Smoothing her dress Rhaella thought of last night and how she cried like a babe in front of her parents. What kind of queen would she be when she still needed her parents whenever she had a nightmare?. Groaning in embarrassment Rhaella knew her parents would understand but the court? Now that was the real question. Most of the court already thought her too young to have the crown so soon already. Though she was loved by everyone in the court they didn't have much faith in her ability to rule and with the events of last night the odds of changing their minds was not in her favor.

_I can't let this nightmare get to me, I have to be strong and show them that I'm ready to be the queen they need_

Ready to face the day Rhaella got up from the bed and left her parents room making her way to the dining hall to break her fast.

When she arrived Rhaella saw her siblings were already eating and chatting at the table while their direwolves laid in the corner watching their owners eat.

Her little brother Daemon was the first to spot her “Rhae!” Waving her over Rhaella sat next to him giving a smile to her other siblings.

“Good morning everyone” Rhaella greeted them as she grabbed a plate and began to stake food onto her plate.

“Good morning Rhaella” Her little sister Lyanna said back as she got up and hugged her. Rhaella returned the hug giving her a kiss on her silver blonde hair before she sat back down next to Robb.

“So I heard you slept in mother and father’s chambers last night” Daemon teased as he took a bite of his blood sausage. Rhaella just rolled her eye at her little brother. She wasn't surprised her already knew most likely hearing it from the maids. Daemon liked to know what was going on around the castle. Daemon was fourteen and like her shared the Stark look some already saying he looked like their father at that age. Though their personalities were far from the same. Daemon loved causing trouble in the Redkeep. Nicknamed the “Rowdy wolf” he was always either found climbing a wall or adventuring in the woods along side his direwolf Jade. It was difficult to keep track of his many impulses. The only one who could reel him in was their father who Daemon absolutely adored and looked up to.

“Har Har yes I slept in our parents chambers now what of it?” She stated taking a bite of her porridge.

“Did they rock you to sleep and read you a story?” He cooed snickering as Rhaella rolled her eyes but before she could give him a piece of her mind Robb reached over and slapped Daemon on the back of his head.

“Ow! What was that for?!” He cried out in pain rubbing his head. Rhaella and Lyanna bursted out laughing as their brother shot Robb a glare.

“You know why” Was all he said as he adjusted back in his seat “She’s our future queen and your older sister you should show some more respect” Robb scolded him.

“Robb it’s ok he was just teasing” Rhaella reached over and patted his hand reassuringly. Robb was very protective of her even from a young age he always had her back. She remembered one time when she was young Rhaella had broken one her mother favorite necklaces by accident and Robb taken the blame so their mother wouldn't get after Rhaella. Yes Robb even protected her against their family.

“Besides remember how many times he would have to share our beds when he wet himself during the night?” She reminded him with a smirk much to her little brothers look of horror. The siblings laughed at Daemons reddened face.

“I was four!” He protested crossing his arms defensively shaking her head Rhaella leaned over and pressed her hand to his cheek.

“Awe don’t fret little brother we've all had accidents when we were young...just some more than others” She teased pinching his cheeks like a baby but he just shook her off.

“Ah get off! You guys are the worst” He pouted as he pushed his food around on his plate. Chuckling some more she met his eyes “Daemon do you want to go riding with me on Vexes later?” Looking up he nodded a smile appearing on his face.

“Yeah I would like that” Ruffling his hair they all continued to eat until their parents walked in the dining hall. Lyanna let out a squeal as she ran up to their mother and father. Picking Lyanna up with ease their father twirled her around making her giggle in delight “Ah how are my wonderful children this morning?” He asked with a smile putting Lyanna down as their mother gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“Oh the usual Daemon being Daemon and us having to put up with him” Rhaella commented earning her a glare from Daemon as they all gathered to greet their parents.

“Mother” Robb of course was the first to give their mother a hug while Daemon greeted their father. Rhaella stayed back until her siblings were done. When everyone finished wishing everyone a good morning Rhaella went up to her father and wrapped her arms around him once more “Papa” Pulling away Rhaella gave her father a smile as he gave her a kiss on her forehead. His dark eyes mirroring hers giving her one of his rare smiles. Rhaella hated to admit it but she loved her father the most out of her family. Robb was her bestfriend but her father was her everything. Everyone always commented on how much they were alike in both looks and personality. She didn’t just inherit his looks but also his sense of honor. He was the one that taught her right from wrong and to always uphold her word. She prided herself in knowing that one day she could be as good of a ruler as her father. It also helped to know that she was her father’s favorite as well even though he would always deny it in front of her siblings but Rhaella and her father knew it was true.

“Hello my darling are you feeling better this morning?” He asked pushing a strand of hair away from her face. Saying nothing Rhaella just gave him a short nod and reassuring smile before turning to her mother and giving her a hug and kiss.

“Mother” Daenerys Targaryen was still a great beauty even after all these years while giving birth to four children and ruling the seven kingdoms. Rhaella remembered at a young age how fascinated she was by her mother’s beauty. Her silver blonde hair and violet eyes Rhaella wanted so badly to look like her mother but instead she had dark curly hair and eyes like her father. She remembered being jealous when Lyanna was born and seeing the silver tuffs on her little head and the bright purple eyes of their mother. They often called her _Daenerys reborn_ because of how much she resembled their mother not to mention how she was born on Dragonstone during a terrible storm like their mother. Over time she got over her jealously and decided she preferred that she looked like their father. She was the _winter rose_ and that was good enough for her.

“Sweetling you gave us a scare last night are you sure you are alright?” She asked tracing her hand over her cheek.

“Yes mother I'm much better thank you” She told her reassuringly as she stepped away from her parents Rhaella sat back down at the table her parents following close behind.

"So what was the meeting about?” Robb asked once their parents sat down.

“You and Rhaellas nameday celebration” Their mother answered first as she placed some fruit on her plate. Their father said nothing as he ate his breakfast his face not giving anything away.

“We got a raven from your aunt Arya and uncle Gendry they've been traveling for weeks now and should arrive with your cousins later today” Daenerys informed them taking a bite of her food. Daemon let out an excited yelp “Awesome! I can’t wait to show Brandon this new climbing spot I found with Jade the other day” Daemon became giddy as he continued to speak with their mother but Rhaella couldn’t help to turn her focus to her father who just ate his food in silence as he listened to Daemon go on.

 _What is on his mind?_ She wondered looking at her father usually her father was hard to read but something about his expression worried her. He looked like he wanted to say something important but couldn’t.

“Is Steffon and Brianne coming as well?” Lyanna asked.

“Of course my sweet, Steffon actually rode ahead so he should be arriving soon” Their mother told her making Lyanna smile and Rhaella’s stomach twist in a weird way. She hadn’t seen her cousin in months not since she last stayed in Winterfell. Her cousin Steffon was very handsome with his dark hair like hers but like his father he had the Baratheon eyes that Rhaella couldn’t help but love. The the bluest eyes she had ever seen she would often get lost in them much to her embarrassment. Steffon was smart and kind and his direwolf Patchfoot was never far behind him. Rhaella found herself fascinated by him as he would read stories her under the Godswood in Winterfell. Her heart would swell every time his eyes met hers and she only hoped she wasn’t blushing to hard at his smile. She ridiculous every time she was around him and she hated it She was to be the future queen of the seven kingdoms and she couldn't let a boy distract her no matter how much he made her heart flutter.

“Rhaella?..Darling?..are you okay?” Her mother voice broke her out of her thoughts meeting her mother's violent eyes she nodded.

“Yes mother I just got lost in my thoughts” She explained making her mother chuckle "Looks like that is another thing you got from your father” Turning to her husband who still wasn’t paying attention to them.

“Jon!” Her mother yelled causing her father to jump in surprise knocking over his cup of water.

The table erupted in laughter as they watched their father scrambled to clean the water before a maid started to pick up the mess. Chuckling her mother grabbed her father's hand calming him down “Welcome back my love” Smiling at him "I didn't go anywhere" He teased gently their mother just smiled and leaned over to kiss their father on the lips. Daemon did a mocking gag as their parents kissed.

Once the broke apart her father turned to them “Forgive me I just have a lot on my mind” He told them.

“It’s alright papa you seemed out of sorts this morning anyway” Rhaella said giving him a reassuring smile. Her father just nodded and squeezed their mother’s hand before he turned to his children.

“Well if you excuse me I must get to some important matters” Getting up from his chair father gave their mother another kiss and left the dining hall.

After their father left Rhaella and her siblings talked with their mother about her and Robb’s name day celebration in a few days. They were turning eighteen and in a couple of months Rhaella would be crowned queen of the seven kingdoms. She would be lying if she said she wasn't scared. Her parents were the greatest rulers the seven kingdoms had ever seen. Loved by the common folk and respected by the nobles both her parents were hard acts to follow. How was she suppose to live up to such greatness? Her parents had untied the seven kingdoms and defeated the Night’s King stopping the end of the world.

How in the seven hells was she suppose to live up to that?.

Finishing her breakfast Rhaella got up from her seat “I’m done I'm going to check on Vexes and probably take a ride on my horse” She told her mother who nodded in agreement “Alright but do not take too long remember Steffon will be arriving soon along with your other cousins and aunt and uncle later on” She reminded her.

“I know mother I’ll make sure to back on time to greet my cousin” She reassured her with a kiss on her forehead before leaving the dining hall.

Once she was out the dining hall Rhaella let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. Letting out a small laugh Rhaella made her way to the dragonpits or what use to be the dragonpits it was mostly open arena where the dragons slept and ate. Her parents dragons were the only ones who didn’t stay there but roamed around the country. Her mother’s dragon Drogon was the biggest out of them while her father's dragon Rhaegal was the second biggest. Their children now belonged to Rhaella and her siblings. Her dragon Vexes was a beautiful silver and blue dragon with wings the color of the moon. When she first hatched Vexes egg they did not get along. Vexes wouldn’t listen to anything she would say and ignore her presence whenever they were in the same room. It annoyed Rhaella to no end especially watching her brother Robb bond instantly with his dragon Redclaw a maroon colored dragon with a yellow tinted wings. They had formed a connection right away that made Rhaella jealous. It wasn’t until Vexes had sprained her wing while trying to land one day that Rhaella got a chance to spend time with her and take care of her. Slowly but surely they formed a bond as strong as steel once Vexes was healed though she still was stubborn and sometimes didn’t listen right away. Once Vexes was big enough to ride Rhaella and her would travel over the country side of King’s Landing where her worries never followed her. Entering the dragon's nest Rhaella walked past her siblings dragons until she spotted Vexes spread out soaking in the sun.

“Vexes!” She called but the dragon ignored her sighing she called to her again “Vexes!”

Yawning the dragon shook its head and looked over to Rhaella.

“Thank you! Now let’s go for a ride” Climbing on her back Rhaella adjusted herself on Vexes back.

“Fly”

Flapping her wings they took off instantly. As the cool breezes hitting her face Rhaella let out a laugh. The sound getting lost in the wind as they rode higher. No matter how many times she rode Vexes she never tired of the feeling of flying, soaring through the sky she'd never felt freer than at that moment when her and Vexes were one. She wondered if this what her parents felt like when they rode their dragons for the first time, Did they feel this free?.

Turning towards Blackwater bay they dipped close to the water. Vexes large feet grazing the water causing ripples. The sight made Rhaella get an idea- a foolish idea but one she wanted to try. Slowly Rhaella began to stand up. Her legs wobbled a bit before they stood straight on Vexes back.

“Keep gliding over the water girl” She told Vexes as she finally balanced herself. The ocean breeze and smell of sea salt filled her nose. Rhaella felt herself laugh as Vexes continued to fly over the water.

“Whoa!” She let out an excited yelp as Vexes flew. Splashing of water landed on her dress but Rhaella found herself not caring. This was the first time she had ever doe this and she wasn't going to waste it by worrying about some dress. She lost track on how long she was flying like this when suddenly a strong wind hit knocking her over. Rolling on Vexes back Rhaella tried grabbing onto a spine but her fingers were wet from the water.

“Vexes!” She yelled out making the dragon screech and halt causing Rhaella to slip off her dragons back. Rhaella hit the water instantly her body struck by how cold it was. Even under the water she could hear Vexes powerful flaps of her wings

Gasping as she broke the surface Rhaella spit out salt water as she looked up to Vexes who watched her owner struggle to swim to her.

“Vexes” The dragon then bent its head so she could climb on. Her dress was soaked and heavy making it harder for Rhaella to steady herself back on Vexes. Finally adjusting herself on Vexes back she let out a sigh of relief. Gripping tight on one of Vexes spikes Rhaella took a deep breath.

“Take me home girl” With that the dragon took off back to the castle. What seemed like forever they finally arrived the castle landing near the entrance much to the shock of the palace guards. Rhaella was too exhausted to climb off Vexes feeling her body start to slip off.

“Princess Rhaella!” One of the guards rushed over but Vexes let out a screech as they got closer not allowing them near Rhaella.

“Go get the King” The man said to the other guard who ran to get her father but Rhaella just shook her head.

“No no I’m fine I just had an unexpected swim in Blackwater bay and I’m a little tried” Rhaella finally found balance as her feet touched the ground. She was still soaked her pretty silver dress looked more gray and there was a tear in the skirt.

“Are you sure your grace?” The guard asked but before she could answer she heard her father running down the palace steps.

“Rhaella!” In an instant her father was by her side holding her.

“I’m fine father as you can see I’m soaking wet and I just wish to change” She told him pulling away but her father wasn't having any of it.

“What happened?” He asked looking into her eyes a look of worry on his face.

“I was riding Vexes over Blackwater bay and I slipped” She explained to him though she left out the part of her standing on Vexes back before she fell.

“Are you injured?” Shaking her head Rhaella moved away from her father to spin around and show him that she was okay.

“I think my dress took the most hits” She joked once she stopped making her father shake his head.

“You need to be more careful Rhaella you're the heir to the iron throne” He scolded gently but still smiled at her for her father could never stay mad at his little girl.

“I know papa and I will” She leaned and gave him a peak on his cheek. Sighing he took her arm “Well like you said your dress is soaked and we must get you dried up” Leading her up the steps to the palace Rhaella turned back to Vexes.

“Go on girl go rest” She spoke to the dragon nodding its head Vexes took off back to the dragonpits.

They entered the castle only to be greeted by her mother who was with her ladies in waiting a look of worry as she came up to them. Taking Rhaellas hand and asked “Rhaella? What on earth happened?”.

Then as she was about to answer her mother a voice spoke from behind them a voice Rhaella missed more than she realized.

“Rhaella?”.

All turning around there was her cousin Steffon still as handsome as she remembered. Her heart beating fast as she spoke.

“Steffon”.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is finally up!. Hope it's to your liking make sure to leave a comment and kudos!. You can find me on Tumblr under the same name "Ellimomo" I post semi cool stuff so please go check it out!.

Rhaella 

 

Rhaella tried not to blush as her cousin walked up to them. She couldn’t believe he was already here and just as handsome as she remembered. Tall and well built with his shaggy dark hair swept along his forehead and blue eyes that were more beautiful than the sky itself. He was a sight to behold.

Oh how she had missed him.

Realizing what she was thinking Rhaella quickly shook those thoughts out of her head _stop acting like a little girl_ she chastised herself as Steffon bowed before them before finally facing her.

“I hope I'm not interrupting anything” He wondered amusement clear in his eyes as he addressed them. Meeting his gaze Rhaella was positive she was blushing now.

“Ah Steffon sorry about leaving you alone but I heard there was a fuss in regards to my daughter so I had to make sure she was alright” Her mother explained to him. Rhaella at that moment realized that she was still in her wet dress. Dripping all over the floor. Her face becoming even warmer now with embarrassment Rhaella turned to her parents.

“Yes, speaking of I must go freshen up, if you'll pardon me mother, father” They nodded as she curtsied to her parents then reluctantly to Steffon who's eye's still held amusement.

“Lord Baratheon”.

“Your grace”.

He grinned once more as he bowed to her making her feel warm inside.

_That cheeky bastard._

Turning away from him and her parents Rhaella hurriedly headed to her chambers with her handmaidens quickly following behind her.

_I'm an idiot._

Finally making it back to her chambers her handmaidens had quickly readied a bath and brought out a fresh dress for her to wear. Dismissing them Rhaella felt like getting ready on her own. Stripping of the ruined dress Rhaella stepped into the heated tub- her body singing from the sensation. As Rhaella scrubbed off the salt off her skin and out her hair she couldn't help but think of Steffon again making her grimace.

_Curse his stupid smile and his stupid blue eyes curse him for making me feel like this._

Rhaella groaned to herself as she thought of Steffon seeing her like that. Her dress torn and soaked and her hair sticky with sea salt. He looked handsome of course while the gods decided it was a perfect day to torment her. Because of all the days to make a fool of herself it had to happen on Steffons arrival. Sitting in the tub Rhaellas thoughts drifted of to her childhood and spending most of it in Winterfell. Back then it was her, Robb, and Steffon. Her cousins were either to young or not born yet so it as the three of against the world. Steffon was only a few months younger than her and Robb so it was easy to get along. Though there was days where Robb spent most of his time inside as he didn't quite enjoy the cold weather of Winterfell like she and Steffon did. So whenever Robb confined himself inside Rhaella and Steffon would spend time learning every inch of Winterfell together. Rhaella smiled at the memory of all the times they spent exploring the backwoods and climbing every tree-feeling free and not caring of the outside world. When they were younger they would sneak into the kitchens causing trouble for the cooks as they would grab sweets and dash back out to the woods. She loved each moment with Steffon. Outside of Robb he was her closest friend the only other person besides Robb who knew nearly everything about her. Rhaella still remembered when her feelings for Steffon had changed. It was almost a year ago when her family had stopped to visit Winterfell with her aunt and cousins. It was late in the night and started off like all the other night before as they snuck out to the Godswood. Steffon wanted to read her a new story from one of the many books he kept with him. Steffon was a lover of books with most of the time getting caught in the library. Rhaella always found herself being fascinated by his voice as he would read to her. The night was cool and the woods silents-the only sound coming from Steffon as he read to her. The light from his lamp illuminating his handsome face causing a strange stirring in her stomach as Rhaella watched his lips move to the words. Rhaella didn’t know how to describe. She grew stiff with the sudden realization that she wanted to kiss Steffon in that moment but made no move. With every brush of hand or shared smiled had made her jump with nervousness. Steffon of course didn't notice her changed behavior as he continued with his story. A part of her wanted to notice and comment and the other part of her wanted to keep it inside and lock the feelings away. But most of all she just wanted to grab his face and kiss him. After he was finished reading Steffon had helped her up making her blush at his touch. His blues eyes met her dark ones and Rhaella knew at that moment that they were the only eyes that she wanted to look into. Steffon escorted her back to her room and gave her a gentle kiss on her hand leaving her speechless as he bowed and left her alone. Her heart raised and the whole room seemed to become warmer. With a soft giggl Rhaella readied herself for bed with the thought of Steffon on her mind.

She had wondered sometimes if this was how her parents felt when they first fell in love. Everyone from all over knew of Jon and Daenerys' story. The grand tale of the Dragon Queen and White Wolf defeating the night King and saving the Seven Kingdoms. Their story would be told for generations to come story of love, loss and victory against the long night. Rhaella could feel the love between her parents shared every time they looked at one another. Her father never stopped looking at her mother like she was the most remarkable being in the world. While her mother looked at her father as if she had finally found her missing piece and never wanted to let it go. Rhaella hoped that she could have a love like that one day.

_I wonder if Steffon and I could have a love like that?._

Once she was finally done scrubbing away all the sea salt off her body and out of her hair. Rhaella stood up and started to dry up. Her handmaidens were waiting for her as she stepped into the room. They soon dressed her into her dress and dried her hair. They put her hair in the same style she had in the morning. Satisfied Rhaella turned to her handmaidens.

“Thank you ladies you are dismissed” Waving them off they bowed before leaving the room. Rhaella was finally alone as she stood in front of her mirror. Her handmaidens picked out a simple but pretty blue dress this time though it wasn't as extravagant as her silver one but it would have to do. Moving away from her mirror Rhaella stepped out the balcony and stared off into the distance she could see the dragons fly over the bay it brought a sense of peace to her watching them fly around. Looking down she saw all the direwolves laying on the lawn of the courtyard. Smiling at them Rhaella forgot about Steffon for a moment until she heard a knock on her door. Stepping away from the balcony she headed towards the door. Pulling it open she saw her brother Robb standing there “I heard you had a swim” He said straight faced before cracking a smile.

"I'm guessing the whole castle knows by now?” She asked stepping out the room. Her and Robb started to walk down the long hallway towards the courtyards. Robb softly chuckled “Yes Daemon had real fun telling everybody” Rhaella just shook her head “I'm going to feed him to Vexes”.

Robb let out a laugh making her join in as well. Robb was the most reserved out of her siblings he rarely showed expression the only time he ever really laughed or smiled was around her and sometimes Steffon when they were together. The people liked to call him “the quiet dragon” he was a fierce fighter but with a cool and calm nature. Known for having an even temper in regards to the nobles but a ferocious fighting technique every time he picked up a sword Robb was ever the Targaryen unlike her. She remembered when they were little how people said he look like a true dragon. At first she didn't really understand what that meant he didn't look like Drogon or Rhaegal. Her father had to explain to her that Robb like her mother had the eyes and hair of a true Targaryen. How they shared the looks of their ancestors she remembered crying in her father's lap thinking that she can never be a dragon like her brother or her mother. But her father had just wiped her tears and said she could be a wolf instead of a dragon. He told her that wolves traveled in packs and they looked out for one another how they were loyal to their own. She remembered smiling at the thought of herself leading her own pack of wolves running wild and free.

“So what else has our little brother been saying?” She wondered as they made it to the courtyard. Smiling he answered “Oh you know the usual Rhaella came back from riding soaked from head to toe her hair looking like a bird's nest and dress all torn up” At that moment Rhaella wanted to strangle her little brother.

“Alright well now he's definitely going to be fed to Vexes then”.

Robb said nothing but still shared a smile with her. As they sat on a stone bench they were quickly greeted by their direwolves. Robb’s direwolf Greywind went up to him first his snout affectionately bumping into Robb’s legs in greeting. Robb scratched behind his direwolf’s ear casing the direwolf’s tail to wag. Rhaella then signaled for Snowstep to come near as well. Both their direwolves were about the same height almost the size of a small horse. Her direwolf Snowstep was an albino wolf like their father’s direwolf Ghost. When the direwolf’s were born Rhaella and Robb were eight their siblings Daemon and Lyanna were four and two at the time. Her family and herself were staying in Winterfell when they found out that Ghost and her aunt Arya’s direwolf Nymeria were expecting a litter. Everyone was anxious to have more direwolves around Winterfell but both her parents and aunts assured them that they would each take a direwolf back to their homes once they were big enough. Since Rhaella was the oldest she got to choose first out of the litter of pups. She had only known Ghost and Nymeria so she was excited to see the new pups. She remembered her father leading her to the Godswood to where Nymeria was resting with seven pups surrounding her. Ghost stood by standing guard only letting a few pass. Some of the pups were playing and some were napping but the one that stood out the most was the one that looked exactly like Ghost. Busy chasing it’s own tail to notice Rhaella walk over to it she picked it up. The young pup looked at her ruby eyes meeting her dark ones Rhaella fell in love with the direwolf right away. She named him Snowstep for his white fur her direwolf was rowdy and would never stay in one place but after awhile the direwolf obeyed her and they had become friends.

Her father told her and her siblings along with her cousins that direwolves weren’t but companions that would stay loyal to us but only if we took care of them and treat them with respect. Robb had named his direwolf Greywind after their late uncle Robb’s direwolf Greywind. They had heard stories of their uncle and his direwolf riding into battle side by side and to honor him Robb named his Greywind. Her cousins were next to pick their direwolves. Steffon named his Patchfoot while his younger siblings Brianne and Brandon named theirs Stonetooth and Jasper. Her cousin Eddard the eldest son of her aunt Sansa and uncle Tyrion named his Shadowdust.

“Have you seen Steffon yet?” Rhaella asked her brother. Nodding his head in response “Yes I was at the gates to greet him with mother when we heard of some commotion in regards to the princess Rhaella” He stated in mock seriousness. Rhaella internally groaned as she listened to her brother talk about meeting Steffon.

“Both Steffon and I were confused with what was going on so he decided to go see I would have gone as well but Redclaw was acting up so I had to deal with that” He explained.

Rhaella just sighed still petting Snowstep “Well I can tell you now that it wasn’t a big as everybody made it out to be”. Robb chuckled “Of course not sweet sister of course it wasn’t” Bumping his shoulder playing Rhaella giggled “Shut up it really wasn’t” Robb just rolled his eyes at her “Then please do explain”.

She was about to say something when Lyanna ran up to them with her dragon and direwolf by her side. It was a sight, really. Direwolf and dragon side by side just like their blood. Lyanna’s dragon was still small enough to be in the castle grounds but only if Lyanna was present. Her dragon Starspear was a beautiful dark violet female dragon with silver linings running down it’s spine. Her direwolf Lukka was a grey and white wolf with yellow eyes who like her sister was the gentlest out of it’s siblings.

“Rhae! I just heard about your accident are you alright?” Her sister was out of breath as she wrapped her skinny arms around Rhaella’s waist. Smiling down at her little sister Rhaella hugged her back “I’m fine Lyanna, I just went for an unexpected swim with Vexes that’s all” Pulling away from her Lyanna looked up with seriousness in her violet eyes surprising Rhaella. She sometimes was still struck by how much Lyanna looked like their mother especially when she looked at Rhaella like that.

“You need to be more careful Rhaella, you’re the future queen and if anything happened to you it would be disastrous” Lyanna chastised her making Rhaella shake her head in amusement.

“Thank you _mother_ , I know” She said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. Lyanna shook her head but smiled anyway as she stepped away to look at Rhaella and Robb “Speaking of mother I came to get you two, mother wanted me to take you to the council room”.

Before leaving Lyanna turned to her dragon and direwolf Lyanna tilted her head "Go on girls" dismissing them they both of the dipped their heads in response and ran off to play.

Rhaella and Robb watched them before Lyanna finally faced them with a smile "Lets go" leading the way towards the council room the siblings fell into step with one another “Where’s Daemon?” Rhaella asked Lyanna who just played with her braid.

“I met up with him before I came to get you two” She answered. “He should be there soon he was finishing bathing Jade” Nodding they continued on their way arm in arm with Robb not far behind them. After a couple of moments they had made it to their parents council room. Her parents were already seated her father's friend Samwell Tarly was seated across from him writing something down in a big book. Her uncle Tyrion her parents trusted hand was standing by the wine table a glass in his hand.

“Lord Tarly” Curtsying to her her father’s friend then curtsying to Tyrion “Lord Lannister”. Her sister copied Rhaella as she curtsied toward the two lords. Her brother soon followed and bowed to them.

“Your grace”.

“Your highness”.

Both men bowed to her and her siblings before continuing with what they were doing. “Mother, Father” Rhaella greeted her parents with a kiss on the cheek. Her mother gave her a smile while her father remained expressionless. Rhaella arched her eyebrows in worry as she looked over her father. He had never been this distant especially around her. Rhaella sat down in the chair next to lord Tarly while her siblings found a chair around the table.

“I see you've freshened up” Her mother commented teasingly making Rhaella’s cheeks redden in slight embaressment. Taking a glance at her father Jon Stark just sat in silence _What is wrong with him he? He was like this at breakfast_ She thought but before she could dwell deeper into that thought her brother Daemon’s direwolf came running in with Daemon rushing in after her.

“Daemon!” Her mother stood up from her chair her hand on her hips as she chastised her son who looked apologetic as he tried to reign in his direwolf. Rhaella tried not to laugh at her little brother.

“Sorry mother”.

Daenerys Targaryen just shook her head at him “Take Jade back to the kennels and hurry back with have many things to discuss” She told Daemon who nodded his head and quickly left with his wolf. Sitting back down her mother huffed as she straightened her gown. She then saw her mother reach a hand out to her father “Jon we discussed this already you need to stop pouting” Her father snapped his attention back to her mother offended.

“I am not pouting Daenerys”.

“Yes you are my love” She told him with smile her father just shook his head in amusement and kissed her hand. Soon her parents fell into a whisper as they continued to speak leaving Rhaella confused on what they were talking about. Rhaella wanted to say something but a servant had come in.

“Beg your pardon your majesties but Lady Stark and Lord Baratheon have arrived”. The servant announced.

Nodding her parents stood up “Everyone stay here we’ll be back soon we have much to discuss” Her mother told them as she and her father excused themselves following the servant out of the room. Rhaella found that odd but let it go and began speaking with Lyanna when Steffon came through the door.

“Your graces” He bowed to Rhaella first then to her siblings. Both her and Lyanna curtsied and sat back down while Robb walked over to stand by him.

“My lords”. He addressed Tyrion and Sam who just gestured to him in greeting while Tyrion joined him and Robb.

“You just missed the King and queen lord Baratheon, they went to greet your parents”.

Steffon who looked surprised at the news of his parents arrival but nodded anyway. He was about to reply when Tyrion stopped him “Don't worry they all should be here soon so why don't you just take a seat and wait with us” Taking a sip out of his cup Tyrion walked back to the wine table.

Steffon looked miffed for a second making his way to sit down, both him and Robb taking a seat next to each other. Steffon his eyes soon found hers. She tried not to blush but she could already feel her face start to heat up as blue eyes met dark grey.

_Get a hold of yourself Rhaella_

The first one to look away Rhaella tried to distract herself from his gaze. But it felt like ice was dripping down her back causing shiver through her back. After a couple of unsuccessful attempts to rid Steffon out of her head her thoughts soon wandered to her dream. It caused her to shiver again as she remembered seeing the field of dead bodies and the taste of smoke in the air. She tried remembering what the dying knight in her dream had said to her.

_You must protect Ice and Fire, you must protect the crown_

Rhaella still didn't understand what he meant by her protecting Ice and Fire.

_The Ice will melt and the Fire will be extinguished if you don’t find the…._

He didn't have a chance to finish his sentence before he died in her arms. Rhaella had seen men die before it was nothing new. When her and Robb were ten their father took them to their execution. Their mother protested but their father insisted that it was important for them to know why he had to kill the man.

_The man who passes the sentence should swing the sword._

That’s what her father told them after he had swung his sword through the man's neck. He explained to them how if you had to take someone's life, you owed it to them to look into their eyes and listen their final words. And if we couldn’t do that, then perhaps that person doesn’t deserve to die. Both Robb and her were quiet for the rest of the day only shedding a tear when they were alone in their rooms. She remembered being scared of all the blood but when she looked up to her father her fears subsided. It was the hardest lesson she had ever learned but she soon understood the importance of it. Even though it was difficult to witness it made her stronger.

_I am the daughter of the White Wolf and I fear no man or beast_

That was what she told herself that night as she lay in her bed she was the daughter of Jon Stark and she would not let fear hold her back. It was also the day Robb became more dejected around people only ever showing his true emotions to his family and those were rare to see as well. Till this day Rhaella it was difficult to get read on her brothers emotions. Her thoughts drifting off some more Rhaella noticed that everyone had broken off into own conversations.

Steffon and Robb were talking to one another in hushed voices not paying attention to her while Lyanna began discussing history and other things with lord Tarly. She was always a curious learner especially when it to history. She couldn't get enough of it. Sighing Rhaella decided to speak with her uncle. Getting up from her chair and walked over to Tyrion.

“Uncle” Rhaella loved her uncle Tyrion. They grew close as Rhaella got older often sharing stories of his drinking mishaps with her and Robb when they were growing up much to their mother and father's disapproval. Her uncle was married to her aunt Sansa the Lady of Casterly Rock they had moved there when the great war ended. It was the few standing castles after the battles subsided. Soon the mines started to flow with gold making the Lannisters the only ones able to pay for all the damages caused by the war. Her aunt and uncle were already married once Rhaella was told but hadn’t consummated that marriage but after everything was settled with rebuilding they had gotten married and had three children. Their eldest son Eddard was close to Rhaellas age who was just as clever as his father and ever the ladies man. Never far away from a brothel it was a surprise to everyone that he hadn’t father any bastards yet. Then there was Catelyn who was thirteen and already a known beauty like her mother and the only one out of her siblings to inherit the tully red hair. Catelyn and Lyanna were the best of friends since both were around the same age and loved exploring the castle grounds and going off to sword lessons. Finally there was her youngest cousin Joanna who had just turned seven. Playful and carefree Joanna like her big brother had the Lannister blonde locks but had the blue eyes of her mother. The only times she was seen away from her mother was when she would sneak into the kitchens for lemon cakes. Thinking about her cousins it made Rhaella realize how much she had missed them. They were all at Casterly Rock with their mother who was seven months pregnant. Joanna and her aunt Sansa had traveled back to the rock when she first heard she was pregnant. Eddard and Catelyn stayed behind with their father for two months than left for Casterly Rock to look after their mother. Tyrion insisted on going as well but their aunt had sent a raven that he was needed in the capital.

“Ah the winter's rose of King's Landing” Shaking her head at her nickname she grabbed a glass and filled it with some wine. Tyrion just smiled as he looked her over.

“Drinking already?” Tyrion mused pointing to her glass making Rhaella roll her eyes, “Look who’s talking?” Gesturing to his half full glass but he just smirked as he took another sip from his cup. Rhaella brought her glass to her lips the sweet taste of dornish wine filled her taste buds as she continued to take a sip.

“Have you heard from Sansa?” She asked Tyrion who nodded before responding “Yes, the maester says she’s doing well and the babe seems to be well”. His eyes drifted off as he finished

“You miss her don’t you?” It wasn’t really a question but she tell her missed his wife.

“Very much so” He answered somberly taking a big gulp his wine finishing it.

“When are you planning to go back?”

“In a week's time after you and Robb’s nameday celebration” He told Rhaella causing her to shake her head “Why don’t you leave now? There will be other namedays, go see your wife and children” but Tyrion shook his head “There’s other matters that need my attention as well”.

“Like what?” She finally asked clearly annoyed Tyrion but her just refilled his cup, “The King and Queen have some important business in regards to you” He told her with a deep sigh which surprised her “What business? Does it have to do with my nameday? Can you tell me?” She asked him a bunch of questions but Tyrion just shook his head once more “I better leave that to your parents” Patting her hand Tyrion left her to sit at the table. Rhaella stood confused once more as she thought of what could possibly so important that her parents called a meeting.

 _It couldn’t be really that important though not all the council members weren’t in attendance._ Rhaella thought but she suddenly didn’t feel so sure _Is that why my father is acting strange?_

Rhaella took another sip of her wine as she tried to think over what could her parents needed to tell her but her thoughts were interrupted when Steffon walked up to her. Her mind quickly snapped to him.

“I see you’ve dried off” He teased as he pointed to her dress.

“And I see your eyes still work” She replied sarcastically which just made him chuckle “Yes my eyesight is very healthy thank you for noticing” Rhaella then surprised him by hitting his shoulder “Ow! Is that anyway for a princess to act?” He scolded her mockingly rubbing his shoulder.

“No but I enjoyed it anyway” She said smugly.

“I’ll get you back for that” He warned her with a spark in his blue eyes making Rhaella’s heart flutter.

“Is that a promise?” She replied back with a flirty grin. Shaking his head in amusement he responded “We’ll just have to wait in see” Rhaella had then noticed that they were merely inches apart. Their bodies radiating their heat off each other. Taking a quick step back Rhaella cleared her throat “So how was your journey? I’m surprised Brianne hadn’t rode with you” She began as she tried to shake away the fluttering in her stomach.

“She would have rode with me but she just recovered from a sprained ankle and our father didn’t want her to stress it out” He informed her “Brianne was not happy about it” He added with a chuckle making Rhaella smile as well. Her cousin Brianne was a two years younger than her but they had a slight rivalry against each other. Both of them were very skilled archers and would sometimes compete against one another to see who was the best. Most of the time it was Rhaella.

Brianne was super competitive in all things sport related. She had to be the fastest runner, climb the highest point, be the most agile archer and be the best swordsman. Rhaella admired her drive and passion. Brianne wanted to be like her mother the next she wolf. Her opponents called her the “Clever wolf” for her ability to outsmart them all. Steffon and Brianne also had a little brother named Brandon who was fifteen and the only one out of his siblings who learned how to blacksmith. The Baratheon children were all different from one another Steffon preferred to read peacefully while Brianne looked for her next challenge and Brandon just wanted to lay back and make swords. But they did share one thing in common they all had the Baratheon blue eyes and strong spirit.

“Yes that does sound like her” Steffon nodded in agreement meeting her eyes again blue eyes that seemed to always to grab a hold of her. They stood there for a moment until suddenly her aunt Arya came bursting through the door with her parents close behind.

“Alright let’s get this meeting started”.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooooooo I finally undated hehehehe.
> 
> Forgive me.
> 
> Ps. This story has no beta so any spelling mistakes I apologize for in advance.

Robb 

 

Robb watched as his aunt Arya barged into the council room his mother and father close behind. Sam looked startled but kept to his reading while his uncle Tyrion took another sip of his drink. Daenerys Targaryen and Jon Stark shook their heads in amusement at her unladylike like manners. Arya Stark wasn't like any the other ladies of the court, hardly ever seen in anything other then riding breeches and boots. His aunt was married to the former Gendry Waters now a legitimized Baratheon. It was a shock for the other great houses when they got married but house Baratheon was nearly extinct and it needed a heir. So stepped in Gendry. A she-wolf through and through. The toughest person he had ever known well other than his mother and father of course.

“Aunt Arya!” Rhaella greeted happily not caring of her formal her courtesies as she ran up to give her a hug. Robb smiled as he watched his sister and aunt hug. Rhaella was already taller than their aunt who

“Rhaella! You grow even more beautiful every time I see you, I bet you keep the boys on their toes” Arya teased as she pushed stray hairs away from Rhaella’s forehead making her blush.

“Not if I can't help it” Rhaella’s father commented taking a seat in his chair. Arya just rolled her eyes at her brother and turned to Steffon and Robb who were both still sitting down.

“Well get up and come say hello to your family” She called to them. Steffon was the first to get up and give her a hug.

“Mother” He greeted with a cheeky smile. Arya shook her head but kissed her son’s head affectionately.

“Where’s father and the others?” Steffon asked.

“Your father went to help your siblings with unpacking their things but they should be here soon” She answered with a shrug as Steffon nodded and took a seat. Turning to Robb a soft smile appeared on her face.

“You look more and more like him each time I see you”

Placing her hand on his cheek Robb knew exactly who she was referring to and it made him smile. Rhaella may have had the Stark look and he the targaryen look but his aunt always said he looked every bit like his late uncle Robb Stark. It surprised Robb when Arya first told him, thinking she was joking because how can he look look like Robb Stark with his silver blonde hair and violet eyes?. His aunt had told him that wasn’t the looks per say but the way he held himself that reminded her of her brother. He had heard stories of the late King in the North but nothing too personal about Robb Stark. When Robb was young his father's family didn’t really talk much and the former King in the north. What Robb learned of his late uncle was from the maids at Winterfell. Robb wanted to learn more about his namesake. So on his and Rhaella’s eighth nameday he asked his father to tell him everything about Robb Stark. His father was surprised by the request but obliged him. They sat there in his parents chambers for hours as Jon Stark opened up about his relationship with his brother growing up. It was a long story full of brotherly love and sibling rivalry. His father revealed how much he loved Robb but also how he was jealous of him. But no matter how jealous he was of him he loved him always. When Robb's father told him how Robb Stark had died he could see the sadness in eyes and hear the anger in his voice. It was a gruesome story but Robb listened on. By the end of it there were tears in both their eyes.

Months later when his father's direwolf Ghost had a batch of pups Robb was excited to see them. Direwolves living and breeding in the north was a phenomenon and his whole family was eager to see the new additions to the pack. Rhaella was the first to pick and after she was done it was Robb’s turn. He observed all of them carefully until he found the perfect one. It was smokey grey with yellow eyes. Just like what his father described Robb Stark's fallen direwolf Greywind. Robb knew that there was no other name to choose. Picking up the pup it had looked straight into his eyes. Yellow meeting violet.

Later during lunch after his cousins finished picking their direwolves all the parents asked what they had named them. Rhaella had proudly told them she named hers Snowstep with his cousins answering close behind.. After everyone was finished telling the names it was Robb's turn to answer. He felt nervous not knowing how they'd react. This was the name of their dead brothers direwolf and Robb was using it for his new pup. Taking a breath Robb looked to them meeting his father’s eyes and replied.

“Greywind”

They were quiet for a moment his father wasn’t a man who shared his emotions but Robb could see he was proud.

From that day on it was him and Greywind. Robb swore to himself that he would bring honor the his namesake. He started train harder each day in both sword fighting and diplomacy. And Greywind was always close behind, a fiercely loyal companion, it was them against the world.

“Lyanna go check on Daemon I want all of us here before we start the meeting” Daenerys told her. Nodding Lyanna excused herself from the table and went to get their brother. Watching Lyanna leave his aunt gave him one final pat on the cheek before going to greet Tyrion and Sam.

Robb stood there for a moment before walking over the the wine table and pouring him a glass. He wasn’t a drinker like his uncle Tyrion or Rhaella but he did enjoy the taste every once in a while. Taking some sips Robb listened to the voices of everyone in the room. Rhaella was chatting with Tyrion and Steffon. Robb could see the slight blush on her cheeks whenever she glanced towards their cousin.

_Does she know how obvious she is?_

Robb chuckled to himself as he drank from his cup. Robb may have not said anything but he was very much aware of his sisters affection for their cousin. He noticed how her demeanor would brighten whenever his name was mentioned or how her voice would slight pick up when she spoke of him. Yes Robb was very aware.

If only his cousin were the same way.

Steffon was the smartest out of his cousins with his love or reading and learning but when it came to Rhaella’s feelings for him Steffon was a downright fool. Robb loved his cousin he even considered Steffon one of his closest friends but a ladies man he was not. Growing up together Robb and Steffon along with Rhaella had become the fastest of friends, training together and exploring the grounds of Winterfell. It was one of many fond memories Robb shared with them. So seeing Rhaella fall for Steffon brought joy and nervousness to his heart. One part of him was happy that his sister fell for someone as great as Steffon and the other part- his brotherly part didn’t like the idea of a boy growing close with his sister. If it was anyone else Robb would throw them at Redclaws mercy but what a shame that his dragon happened to like Steffon.

Robb watched on until his sister Lyanna came in holding onto Daemons hand dragging him inside the council room.

“We’re here” She announced cheerfully while Daemon rolled his eyes taking his hand away “Yes and I don’t see why you had to drag me all the way, you practically ripped my arm off coming here” He snapped crossing his arms. Lyanna looked hurt by his harsh tone.

“I’m sorry” She said looking down.

His eyes softening Daemon shook his head. Daemon could never stay mad with Lyanna no matter how annoyed he was , he had a soft spot for Lyanna “No I am, I shouldn't have snapped at you” Smiling at his apology Lyanna took his hand again and lead him to the table.

“Well now that you two are here we just have to wait on your uncle and cousins” Their father said to the group.

Taking a sit across from his parents Robb gave them a glance. They were in another deep conversation it seemed. Not wanting to eavesdrop Robb turned his attention to his siblings. Lyanna was giggling from something Daemon had said and Rhaella was whispering something to Tyrion.

“Find any new spots lately Daemon?” He asked his brother who nodded in excitement.

“Yes! I found this tree in the woods the other day, when you climb it it gives you a perfect view of the castle, I was planning on taking Brandon when I see him”.

“You’ll take me along as well?” Lyanna questioned lifting a eyebrow. Daemon’s ear reddened but nodded “Yes of course Lyn I wouldn't dream of not going without you” satisfied Lyanna smiled at their brother.

“Be careful Daemon I don’t want you coming back with a broken arm or worse” Jon cautioned him. It was the same thing he always told Daemon since he started climbing. Robbs siblings knew the reason why. Their uncle Bran had lost his ability to walk falling from one of the Winterfell towers. Though of course he had been pushed instead of falling but still his father always gave warning.

“Or course father, Always” Daemon replied his voice growing serious as he looked at their father.

Content with his answer Jon went back to speaking to their mother. After a while Robbs thoughts wandered off until his uncle Gendry along with his cousins Brandon and Brianne came in.

“Beg your pardon your majesties, I had to stop these two from killing each other” He told them sheepishly. Arya shook her head at that “What happened now?” She questioned not getting up from her chair.

“I told Brandon not to touch my bow-”

“Brianne for the last time I did _not_ touch you stupid bow-”

The siblings started to argue, their voices lapping over each other as the continued with their fight. Robb saw Steffon shake his head in embarrassment while Rhaella tried to hold in her giggles. After a minute had passed Arya had finally gotten up from her chair with an expression that made even his father and mother squirm in their seats. Robb only saw that look twice in his life-thankfully never directed at him. It was a look that told whoever had to face it that they were in deep shit and were in for a world of hurt.

Despite her size his aunt grabbed both of her children's ears and pulled them down to her height. Both exclaiming in pain the siblings quickly shut up upon seeing their mother’s face.

“Since you intend on acting like children I will treat you as such, apologize to your uncle and aunt or do I have to remind you that is your king and queen you've acted so foolishly in front of” She barked at them, her tone cold.

Brandon and Brianne just nodded as their mother let them go. Facing Robbs parents and apologized taking a seat at the end of the table. Sighing Arya turned to her husband and everyone who were quiet during the whole scene.

“Can we start now?”

Clearing his throat Robbs father nodded his head “Yes let’s” Looking towards Robbs mother Daenerys began.

“We’re here to discuss an important matter regarding the union of houses Targaryen and Baratheon”

Robb was confused upon hearing that but listened on. His father looked dower but let his wife speak. Not meeting anyone's eyes as she went on.

“Rhaella it turning eighteen next week along with Robb and four months after that will be crowned queen of Westeros” Pausing for a moment his mother looked towards Rhaella who seem to shrink back into her chair “And as soon as she is crowned she will need a husband”.

The room seemed to grow colder at her words. Rhaella’s face paled while his cousins and siblings looked shock.

 _So soon?_ Robb thought looking between his sister and parents.

“And that husband will be Steffon”

The room soon erupted in noise as his siblings and cousins began asking them questions. Robb was surprised to see that the adults were the only ones who were calm.

_They knew_

His aunt looked somber and Sam stayed quiet while his uncle Tyrion took a swig of his drink sharing it with Gendry. Robb looked over to Rhaella and Steffon who were both quiet, not looking at one another. Robb felt sorry for his sister in that moment. He could see that she’d tried to put on a calm face but Robb knew his sister like the back of his hand. She was angry.

_She didn’t want it to go this way_

“Please” His mother raised her hand silencing everyone. His mother looked to Rhaella and Steffon.

“I know this a shock for both of you but this betrothal was made when you were children, we had hoped that not telling you until you were old enough you and Steffon would come to care for each other naturally”

“And what if I don’t want Rhaella in that way? Has it crossed your minds that maybe we don’t want to marry each other?” Steffon spoke finally Robb couldn't help but see Rhaella flinch at his cold words.

“Your parents and I understand that is asking a lot form you two but this is important for the future of Westeros. You are the eldest Baratheon and you have Targaryen blood so the line will continue” His mother informed him.

“Daenerys and I along with your mother think that a union between you two will right any wrongs between our families” Robbs father finally said looking at Steffon.

“What about Storm's End? Who will it go to?” Steffon wondered looking at his own parents this time.

“Your sister” Steffons mother replied this time.

Steffon snapped his attention to his sister who looked shocked as he was.

“Will I be king?” Steffon asked looking at Daenerys and Jon.

“Yes, but as a consort” Daenerys said meeting his eyes. Steffon only nodded.

“And my name?”

“You will take the Targaryen name”

That was the last straw for Steffon as he suddenly got up from his chair and he looked around the table-only avoiding Rhaella gaze. Facing Robbs parents Steffon spoke calmly. His whole body stiff with each word he said.

“If it pleases you, your graces may I be excused?”

“You may” Robbs father answered as he jutted his chin dismissing Steffon. Without looking back at them Steffon left the room in a hurry. Robbs father slouched back into his chair cleary not happy with the whole situation.

 _That’s why he was in a mood this morning. My father isn’t happy about this engagement as well_ Robb realized.

The room was quiet again until Robb heard Rhaella speak for the first time since the news broke out. He could tell she was trying to keep her voice from shaking obviously hurt from Steffons actions.

“I would like a moment to think things over if that’s alright” Her eyes pleading Rhaella looked between their parents who nodded in understanding.

“Of course darling” Placing his hand on hers Jon Stark looked like he wanted say more but just let her go. Gathering her skirts Rhaella left the room her head down. Not even a minute later Robb looked to his parents.

“Go comfort her” His father said softly. Taking his wife's hand Robbs father turned to the rest of the table.

Without saying anything to anyone Robb exited the room to follow his sister. Robb underestimated how fast of a walker his sister was because Robb had to jog just to catch up with her.

“Rhae” Putting his hand on her shoulder Rhaella looked up with unshed tears in her eyes. Robb at that moment wanted to feed Steffon to Redclaw for making his sister cry.

“Come on”

Leading her to his chambers the twins passed by the guards until they finally reached his chamber door. Pushing the heavy door open. Guiding her to sit on his bed Rhaella sat not saying anything only taking a seat next to her. Soon Rhaella placed her head on his shoulder both quit for a moment.

“Are you alright?” He asked after a moment of silence. Robb heard her sniffle but she said nothing.

_I’m going to throttle Steffon and if the’re anything left of him I’ll feed the rest to Redclaw. How dare he hurt Rhaella? All she’s ever done was love him and he treats her like this?_

Robb didn’t realize how angry he was at his cousin. Getting lost the thoughts of getting back at Steffon he felt Rhaella shift besides Robb.

“I didn’t think he’d be that upset” She finally whispered breaking Robb out of his thoughts.

“He’s an idiot” Robb said harshly.

Chuckling humorlessly Rhaella shook her head “No he’s not”.

Robb rolled his eyes “Yes he is, If he can't’ see how blessed he is to have you as his betrothed then he’s the biggest fool in the seven kingdoms” He declared.

“You're my brother you have to say that” She commented.

Robb shook his head “I’m not just saying that to make you feel better Rhaella, Steffon is a fool plain and simple”.

Rhaella picked her head looking away from him. Her head facing the entrance and her voice wistful as she spoke “I have always been the white wolf’s daughter and you have always been the dragon's son” She said making Robb tilt his head in confusion.

“What do you mean by that?” He questioned making her giggle as she faced him.

“I mean Robb, Sometimes I forget how much of a dragon you can be, because it looks like you’re angrier at Steffon than I am”

“Well aren’t you? I mean he practically sneered at the idea of marrying you!” Robb snapped as Rhaella just shook her head again.

“Robb...” She paused before continuing “ I know you've already thought of feeding him to Redclaw” She said teasingly.

“Yeah so?”

“Well he is my betrothed so you can’t do that” She pointed out.

“Who’s going to stop me?” He grumbled crossing his arms not believing his sister wasn’t as angry as Robb was. His sister just gave a small smile watching his behavior. This was the way worked for them. Rhaella wouldn’t lash out until she knew all the information like their father while Robb like his mother once insulted that was the end of it.

‘ _I have always been the white wolf’s daughter and you have always been the dragon's son’_

Rhaellas word rang in his head making more sense now. Robb was the more reserved one of the two but he was a Targaryen with a fiery temper like the dragons they rode. If anyone hurt his family especially Rhaella-His twin and bestfriend he would show them no mercy.

“Trust me Robb, I’m not happy with the way things were handled and I'm definitely hurt by what Steffon had said but I’m not gonna throw Steffon into the dragon pit...Well yet anyway” She joked when suddenly a scratching sound came from outside the door. Robb didn’t have to guess who was causing the scratching noises. Smiling Rhaella got up and opened the door. Snowstep and Greywind trotted inside placing themselves at their owners feet. Rubbing Snowsteps head Rhaella looked up at Robb.

“Robb, he’s not just our cousin but our childhood friend and at the end of the day I still care for him, I need to know his true feeling before I make any judgement” She stated with a small shrug hoping he’ll understand.

Robb couldn’t fault her at that. Steffon was family and a friend and there had to be reason why he acted that way in the council room. So maybe Robb could give him the benefit of the doubt though Robb still didn’t like the idea of Rhaella hurting.

“That’s why you’ll make a good queen you‘re far more forgiving than I”

“Well you’re gonna have to learn how to soon brother because soon you’ll be lord of Dragonstone and you can’t let all those who’ve hurt your pride be fed to Redclaw” She said making Robb snort “No, I’ll never resort to that, it would be too messy” He told her candidly. Rhaella just glared at him before cracking a smile and bursted out laughing. Robb soon joined in. Their laughter filling the room while their direwolves watched.

“Yes, that’s the main issue, all the mess it will make” Rhaella commented shaking her head.

“So what will you do about Steffon?” He asked after their laughter died down. Rhaella let out a breath before answering.

“For now I’m going to give him some space to mull things over then I’ll speak with him”

Robb cocked an eyebrow not saying anything yet.

“Don’t give me that look. I will speak with him when everything calms down and you will not anything remotely rude to him, I mean it Robb let me speak with him first, remember he’s still our friend and family”

Robb just scoffed rolling his eyes but understood where his sister was coming from so he complied “Alright, I promise I won’t say anything” Satisfied with his response Rhaella sighed in relief.

“Besides it’s still early in the day I can still have Greywind have a go at him” He quipped.

“Robb I swear to the gods if you-”

“I’m kidding Rhae I won’t do anything to Steffon” He cut in stopping her before she could finish her threat.

“Thank you”

“Well whatever you say to Steffon make sure you show him what he’ll be missing out if he refuses you”

“Huh?” Confused Rhaella looked at him with a raised brow.

“Show him he’s a fool for ever thinking less of you” Stepping in front of her Robb placed his hands on her shoulders giving them a firm squeeze.

“Robb I can’t just make him see me in a different way….” She began to protest but Robb wasn’t having it.

“What was that saying mother use to tell us when we were young?…Oh yes we are Targaryens and we answer to neither gods nor man” Kissing Rhaellas forehead Robb looked at his sister. Violet meeting Brown.

“Remember you may look like a wolf but you’re still are a dragon, now go show that stag who he’s dealing with” He said encouragingly. Rhaella shook her head but gave him one more smile.

“Ok brother I will”

Calling her direwolf to her side again Rhaella and Snowstep headed to the door to leave. Opening the door Rhaella looked back to Robb who gave her a look of reassurance. With that Rhaella and Snowstep left his chambers the door closing behind them. After she left Robb went to sit back on his bed Greywind soon joining him. Laying back Robb ran his fingers through Greywinds fur thinking of Rhaella and Steffon and ways he could make someone being eaten by a dragon look like an accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT MESS WITH ROBBS FAMILY ESPECIALLY RHAELLA BECAUSE HE WILL FEED YOU TO HIS DRAGON.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> And if you'll like to leave a comment that'll be great because comments give me life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! another update for you! Enjoy!

Daemon  
  
  
  
  


Daemon watched as Rhaella left the council room with their brother Robb close behind. The room grew into an awkward silence as they sat there. Daemon could feel Lyanna shift in her seat uncomfortably as they waited for one of their parents to say something. Daemons eyes trailed over the room until his eyes fell upon his cousin Brandon who gave him a shrug as if to say ‘ _I don’t know what just happened so don’t ask me’_.

Daemon just rolled his eyes and turned to look at his father, Jon Stark. His father slouched back into his chair rubbing his head in weariness. Daemons mother offered him a comforting hand which made his father meet her eyes. With a grimace his father gave her a knowing look before turning his attention back to everyone his voice dignified as he spoke to his oldest friend.

“Sam?”

His father flicked his eyes to the door and back to him as Sam just nodded in understanding before standing up.

“Come children your parents still have much to discuss and you-” He pointed to Daemon “Still owe me a written paper on the conquest of dorne” Daemon crinkled his nose in confusion before looking to his parents.

“What? You tell us Rhaella and Steffon are being married against their will and you just expect us to act like nothing happened?”

Shaking his head Daemon met his hard gaze “I’m expecting anything for you, I know this is a shock to all but for right now I need all you of you to leave”

“Why?”

“Daemon listen to your father” His mother interjected her tone serious.

“Father…” He began but Jon Stark was not in the mood for an argument “No Daemon, I am King and that is my finale word, now take your sister and cousins and leave with Sam. We’ll discuss more later” Daemon wanted to argue some more but he felt a tug on his sleeve. Looking up Daemon saw that Lyanna was already standing. A pleading look in her eyes. Sighing in defeat Daemon stood up and took her hand but not before giving his parents one more hard look. Snapping his head to Lord Tarly Daemon addressed him in a cool but calm tone

“There is no need for you to take us anywhere Lord Tarly, I know where to go this is my home after all” Before they could say anything Daemon hurried out leading Lyanna out the council room along with his cousins who had been quiet the entire time.

Once they were out the room and far away enough from his parents and everyone else in the council room Daemon stopped mid step and scoffed loudly as he turned to face his cousins and sister.

“Was it just me or was that entire ‘meeting’ horseshit?”

“Daemon!” His sister chastised him but Daemon ignored her.

Brandon exchanged a look with his sister before answering him “I mean...I wouldn’t phrase it like that exactly but it did seem off” shaking his head Brandon looked to his sister.

“What do you think? I mean I for one have never seen our brother lose his composure like that and I once set Jasper loose in his room by accident”

“Yes, it was strange for Steffon to act out like that. Usually he’s the one that has to calm us down” Brianne admitted pointing her finger between Brandon and her.

“Well Steffon was out of line” Lyanna commented.

“What do you mean out of line?” Brianne challenged her eyes starting to glare- obviously not liking her brother being talked down of. Lyanna only sighed before answering “I mean no offence but Steffon acted selfishly, totally ignoring how my sister must of felt” Lyanna crossed her arms deafeningly.

Scoffing Brianne just rolled her eyes “So I guess my brother is just supposed to be thrilled that he’s being married against his will?”

“It’s not that simple” Daemon tried telling her but Brianne just shook her head not wanting to hear it.

“Of course it isn't Daemon! Our brother is being shipped off!” She yelled, her blue eyes blazing now.

“Oh stop acting like he’s being sold off to some random stranger, he’s marrying Rhaella- someone who he happens to love” Lyanna proclaimed meeting their cousins eye as Brianne replied snidely “Just as family member”

“You can’t be sure” Daemon retorted moving beside his sister. Brandon and Brianne may have not noticed but Daemon and Lyanna did, they saw the way Steffons eyes would brighten when ever they landed on Rhaella or how every time their family visited Steffon would always seek out Rhaella first. After a while the young siblings came up with the conclusion that Steffon had feelings for Rhaella. It was as obvious as a bee on the nose but neither Rhaella or Steffon had ever said anything.

“Neither can you” Brianne shot back.

“Ok ok Steffon may of acted out but you have to understand his point of view” Brandon cut in looking between his sister and them before continuing “All his life Steffon has been told he’ll be the lord of Storm's End and now all of a sudden our parents along with yours tell him that his whole life is changing” Pausing for second his blue eyes softened “He’s giving up everything, his home, title, and name”

Blue meet violet as Lyanna sighed and nodded in understanding “I know it’s strange and everything is changing all of a sudden but is marrying Rhaella so terrible for Steffon?” She questioned her voice earnest as she spoke. Brandon didn’t answer but just rubbed the back of his neck.

“It’s just not that” Brianne began “Steffon is giving up who his is so he can be King consort to your sister while our family has to change everything. When Steffon marries Rhaella I’m to rule Storm's End- something I was never trained for” She explained exchanging looks between Daemon and Lyanna. Her blue eyes were full of something Daemon had hardly ever seen in all the times he spent with his cousin. It was fear.

Growing up Brianne prided herself in her training. All things sport she worked hard on. She was a skilled archer only second to Rhaella and an amazing swordsman. She like her mother at a young age was a she-wolf. Not meant to be caged in a stone castle but free like their direwolves. Though Daemon wouldn’t say his aunt Arya was the proper lady now. Daemons father would sometimes tell them that their aunt still struggled with being a proper lady, still wanting to travel and forget the troubles or court. But she knew of her duties and she put them first. Brianne wasn’t like that, she didn’t want to have the responsibilities of a lady but be a free woman.

“It’ll be alright, I know you’ll do amazing as the Lady of Storm's End” Lyanna said gently placing her hand and Brianne's shoulder.

Hissing Brianne slapped her hand away and glared at Lyanna “I never wanted to be responsible over a house! I know that’s one of your dumb girlish fantasies but not mine!”.

Daemon was ready to step in to defend his sister but Lyanna stopped him. Her warm hand on his arm she shook her head before facing their cousin.

“You best watch your tone with me Brianne Baratheon I may be young but I am your princess and I will not stand such disrespect coming from you or anyone”

Daemon was surprised by Lyanna’s words, she never used her status against their cousins. Blue and violet clashed as Brianne and Lyanna held each other gazes. For what seemed like forever Brandon cleared his throat “Alright alright that’s enough, Brianne apologize, there was no need to snap at Lyanna like that” Brianne shot her brother a look but reluctantly complied “Forgive me Lyanna. I didn’t mean to be rude”.

“I may be your cousin but I’m your princess first- best to remember that” Curtsying Lyanna gave Daemon a smirk before walking away. Leaving all them stumped Daemon couldn’t help but feel proud of his little sister. Lyanna may have been the dutiful princess of the court but a damsel she was not. She was like their mother- assertive, demanding and never one for being disrespected.

_She’s beautiful like dragon flames, a sight to behold but dangerous when mishandled._

Whistling Brandon looked to his sister a smile on his face “Well she told you”

Brianne rolled her eyes “Whatever, I’m going to my room to freshen up for lunch” Spinning around Brianne left in a huff. Daemon exchanged a look with Brandon before cracking a smile and laughing.

“Well that could have gone better” Brandon chuckled rolling his eyes.

“You're telling me Bran you’re telling me” Slinging his arm around Brandon they walked down the hallway until they reached outside corridors. Brandon was a year older than Daemon but they were as close as twins. During their childhood it had been Daemon and Brandon at the time they had been too young to hang around Rhaella and Robb and too big to play with Lyanna. So it was Brandon and Daemon that wandered around Winterfell climbing the towers and searching through the woods. Brianne would sometimes join in but she liked to spend most of her time in the training yard. Lyanna started to spend more time with them when she turned eleven much to Daemon’s dislike at first. Brandon didn’t mind but for Daemon he didn’t like the idea of having to watch over his sister. Though she soon proved to him that she didn’t need protecting. Far more adventures than she looked Lyanna turned out to be a breath of fresh air for Daemon. She brought a calmness to him that none of his other family members did. She with Brandon had become the best people in his life.

“So Daemon what you want to do? Ride,train, climb or go sneak into the kitchens and bother the staff?” Brandon joked as he took seat on bench.

“I wanted to show you this new spot I found yesterday that has a splendid view of the castle” He replied enthusiastically as Brandon just nodded.

“Sounds fun but I have something to show you as well” Getting up from the bench Brandon gave him toothy smile “Come on they’re in my room”.  


They arrived at Brandon's from a few minutes later and Daemon still didn’t know what his cousin wanted to show him. Brandon closed the door behind him as Daemon went to sit on the bed. Rummaging around the room for a minute Brandon pulled out two long pieces of cloth that seemed to be wrapped around something.

“What’s that?” Curious Daemon stood and watched his cousin walk up to him. Slowly unwrapping the pieces of cloth Brandon revealed two thin bladed swords.

“Brandon!” Shocked Daemon observed the two blades, one had a black hilt threaded with black leather and had encrusted pommel with the Targaryen seal. The other one had had a dark gray hilt with a Baratheon seal on its pommel. The blades were made out of fine metal but Daemon could tell they weren’t valyrian steel. He had seen his father’s sword Longclaw plenty of times to know the difference.

“Where did you get them?” Daemon finally asked making Brandon snort in mock offence “I made them of course!” Carefully handing the Targaryen one to Daemon he held it up the blade letting it catch the light. Brandon looked pleased as he held the other sword.

“My father had been teaching me how to blacksmith for the past three years and these were the first swords I completed that actually came out right” He admitted to him. Daemon nodded the sword felt good in his hand a perfect balance as he adjusted the sword in his hand.

“So they’re yours?”

Brandon shook his head but smiled “No they’re _ours_ ” Eyes bulging Daemon couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He hadn’t a sword yet but his father was planning on having one personally made for him as he did for Robb when he was Daemons age. Growing up Daemon heard the stories about his father. How he started off as the bastard of Eddard Stark and became the king of Westeros. Daemon remembered begging for his father to tell him everything but Jon Stark wasn’t the type of man to brag about his accomplishments. So Daemon asked Samwell Tarly their father’s closest friend. Sam reluctant at first sat him down and told him everything he knew about Daemon’s father. It was a grand story of love, betrayal and death. Daemon couldn’t believe most of it but Sam swore everything he told said was as true as the day. It shocked Daemon but it shined a new light on his father. Daemon understood more now why his father was the way he was. Why it always seemed that his father looked like he was carrying the world on his shoulders. Because he had. His father fought and defeated the Night king along with Daemons mother. It was the greatest story Daemon had ever heard and after that day Daemon wanted to be like his father. Though it was easier said than done. Daemon realized very young that he wasn’t going to grow up to be like his father. Unruly and boisterous Daemon may have shared his father's looks but he was no Jon Stark. Causing more trouble for himself and the castle Daemon been called the ‘rowdy wolf’ for longer than he could remember. The whole court called him that they saw him as an uncontrollable force that caused mischief where he went. It was a fun title at first that Daemon wore with pride but over time it had gotten old. He didn’t want be just known as Jon and Daenerys’ reckless son but as something more. He just didn’t know just what that was yet.

_Rhaella already had his sense of honor and duty while Robb has his skills with the sword and what do I got? Nothing. At least with father giving me a sword it can be something we can share. Together._

“I can’t take it” He finally told Brandon who looked shocked as Daemon placed the blade on the foot of the bed.

“What do you mean you can’t? I made for you” Brandon countered but Daemon just shook his head “I’m honored but my father as already promised me a sword and I don’t want to got behind his back” Daemon explained. Brandon sighed and put his sword down “Well what am I supposed to do with it now?” He questioned raising a brow while Daemon smirked as he replied “You can give it to Rhaella as a wedding present” Brandon just rolled his eyes and shook his head in amusement “You're funny”.

Slapping a hand on his shoulder Daemon smile wided “I try to be, now my dear cousin there’s a climbing spot that has our names on it. Meet me in the garden by the dinning hall in fifteen while I go get Lyanna because the gods know she’ll be angry if I leave her behind” Brandon laughed but nodded his head “Alright I’ll see you soon, maybe until then I’ll come up with some new designs for the sword since you won’t take it” He joked as he picked up the blade.

Stepping away Daemon gave a side glance before leaving through the doors. Walking down the hallway Daemon made his way to the one place he knew he’d find his sister.

_The dragon pit_

Before making his way to the pits Daemon spotted Rhaella leaving Robb’s chambers. He wanted to call out to her but when he saw the look on her face Daemon knew she needed to be alone for now.

 _Hopefully Robb cheered her up a bit. She didn’t deserve that_ As Daemon thought more about Rhaella and Steffon’s engagement he could see why Lyanna was so defensive. Rhaella was the future queen but not just that she was their leader. Even though she was only a few minutes older than Robb everyone still looked to her for guidance and support. So seeing how heart broken she looked as she fled the council room made Daemon grow angry at Steffon.

_He better have a damn good reason for hurting Rhae or I’ll have Jade sink her teeth in him and show him he can’t get away with hurting my sister._

Lost in thought Daemon made it to the dragon pit where Lyanna was sewing next to her dragon Starspear. Her dragon was growing more each day and soon she’d be big enough for Lyanna to ride. Daemon smiled at the thought of his sister riding Starspear, the look of pure delight of her flying. She had rode with their parents along with Robb and Rhaella but never on her own. Daemon loved to fly as well but as he grew he learned that he much prefered to have his feet on something solid that wasn’t constantly shifting. Daemon was the only one out of his siblings to not have a dragon though it wasn’t by choice. He did have a dragon when he was around six but it had died only a month later after hatching. It was a beautiful female dragon with blue-green scales that reminded him of the ocean waves and soft yellow eyes. Daemon had fallen with her right away and cherished every second. So when she passed away it had destroyed Daemon. He cried and screamed for weeks not understanding why his dragon had to die while his siblings dragons go to live. He named her Caraxes. Daemon was lucky that he had his direwolf to keep him company. His direwolf was a pure black wolf with green eyes the same shade as jade stones hence the name Jade. She was loyal like the rest of her siblings but more lively then the rest. Daemon knew that his bond with his direwolf was different than that of his siblings. While they had to split their time between the dragons and direwolves Daemon spent it all with Jade forming a bond so strong that they were nearly inseparable.

“Lyn!” Looking up from her sewing Lyanna smiled as he approached her. Bending down Daemon sat next to her stretching his legs out in the process. Leaning over Daemon rubbed Starspears head making the dragon let out a noise that sounded close to a purr. Smiling Daemon looked to his sister.

“You calmed down now?” He asked teasingly bumping her shoulders as she shook her head in amusement.

“I wasn't that bad was I?” She questioned her violet eyes wide as she meet his gaze. Daemon shook his head “No, Brandon and I both think you were awesome but Brianne...well I think you may have hurt her pride a bit”

Lyanna giggled a that “Well I didn’t mean to be so harsh with her but she did start it first” Daemon raised his hands in mock surrender “Hey if it comes down to a war I got your back” Lyanna giggled again “There will be no war brother so no worries I’ll apologize later before dinner”.

“Good because the gods know we don’t need to make that dinner even more awkward” He told her with a roll of his eyes. Nodding in agreement Lyanna’s smile fell as he eyes turned wistful for a moment.

“Lyn?” Worried Daemon grabbed a hold of her hand. Looking up at him Lyanna’s lips trembled as she hugged herself to him.

“Guff!” Surprised by her embrace Daemon quickly wrapped his arms around her and waited for her to calm down.

“I’m scared” Her voice was small as she spoke into his neck, her breath sending shivers down his back.

“About what?” He asked before she finally pulled her away her violet eyes gleaming with unshed tears. Panicked all of as sudden Daemon placed his hand on her cheek “Lyanna what’s the matter? Please tell me” His voiced pleading Lyanna just closed her eyes and leaned into his hand for a moment before finally opening them.

“I have a secret”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruh roh what is Lyanna's secret? and will Daemon be able to take it? Stay tuned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my wonderful readers! Here's chapter 5 for you. Please leave a comment or kudos. Ya'll feedback is much appreciated. 
> 
> Ps. Just a little reminder this story has no beta so I apologize for any grammar mistakes.

Rhaella

  
  
  
  
  


Once Rhaella made it to her room all her energy seemed to drain out of her as she slumped against the closed door. Snowstep let out a whimper bumping his nose against her hand “I’m alright boy, I just need a minute”. She told him gently as she stroked his head. Shuddering a breath out Rhaella held back the tears that threaten to fall. Pushing herself of the door Rhaella walked towards her mirror and gazed into her reflection. Brown eyes glassy from unshed tears and cheeks red Rhaella almost didn’t recognize the girl staring back at her. Brushing aside her hair she tried to calm herself. Her talk with Robb help ease some of her pain but the ache in her heart was still present. Never in her life had she ever felt so rejected. Sniffing Rhaella shook her head needing some fresh air turning away from her reflection she walked over to the balcony. The sun was high in the sky warming up her skin instantly as she gazed over the horizon. She heard Snowstep make is way over, his fur brushing along her dress as he laid down at her feet.

_ He wants to make sure I’m alright  _ Rhaella thought smiling down at the direwolf.

Bending down she gave the direwolf a pat on the head before standing back up. Rhaella looked to the sea, the waves calm and gleaming in the sunlight it brought a much needed peace for her. Sighing she placed her hands on the railing. The cement was warm to the touch but Rhaella felt no discomfort. Like her mother Rhaella was resistant to heat and flame. She remembered how she found out that heat had no effect on her. She had been eleven and at Winterfell with her family for her aunt Sansa’s nameday. There was a feast and her aunt had announced that she was with child. After the feast had finished and everyone had gone to bed Rhaella along with Robb and Steffon had snuck into the kitchen for a late night snack. Rhaella was holding the lantern while Robb and Steffon scurried through the cabinets looking for sweets. As they searched around Rhaella had heard someone coming and in a panic she dropped the lantern breaking it instantly. Without thinking Rhaella grabbed it. Robb and Steffon looked shocked as she held it up She didn’t understand was they looked so surprised. It wasn't until she realized how she was holding lantern. Her fingers wrapped around the iron hinge. Soon her parents along with her aunt Sansa and uncle Tyrion walked in a startled look on all their faces as they saw Rhaella holding the broken lantern.

“Rhaella put that down!” Her father yelled as he rushed over surprising her. Grabbing her hand he inspected her palm and was dumbfounded to see no burn marks on her flesh.

“Daenerys” He called out not looking away for her hand. Rhaella’s mother made her way to them. Lifting up Rhaellas hand he showed it to her mother.

“There’s no burn marks”

Examining Rhaellas hand her mother was quiet as she traced her fingers over her hand before finally looking into her eyes a smirk on her lips.

“She truly is a dragon” Brushing her cheek with her hand Daenerys Targaryen looked proud as she smiled at her daughter. Standing back up she turned to Rhaellas father.

“Jon hand me your lantern please”

“Daenerys….” Her father started to protest but her mother shook her head “Trust me my love”

Sighing Jon Stark just nodded and handed his lantern to his wife who then unlocked the panel and took out the candle. Confused Rhaella watched as her mother turned to Robb and Steffon.

“Robb, come here sweetling”

Without hesitation Robb walked up to Rhaella and their mother who smiled at her son “Place you palm over the flame Robb” She told him earning a gasp from Rhaella and her aunt Sansa.

“Your grace I don't…” Her uncle tried to reason with Rhaella’s mother shook her head once more.

“It’s alright Lord Tyrion just watch”

Smiling in encouragement her mother gently grabbed Robb’s hand and slowly guided it to the candle flame. Surprisingly her brother didn’t look afraid only determined to get the task done. The room was silent as they watched Robb stuck his hand in the flame making both Rhaella and the whole room sigh in relief.

Laughing in delight Robb continued to stroke his fingers “Rhaella you have to try this!” Smiling Rhaella placed stuck a finger in the small flame.

“Amazing” Steffon whispered stepping towards them. Looking up Rhaella could see the complete look of awe on Steffons face as he watched them. Meeting each other's gaze Rhaella and Steffon shared a smile.

“Alright I think that’s enough excitement for one night” Her father cut in taking away the candle from them.

“Awe father” Both Rhaella and Robb whined watching their father blow out the candle and placing it on the table.

“No buts, it’s late and don’t think just because you’re immune to fire doesn't mean you won’t be punished in the morning. Now off to bed all of you”. Sighing in defeat Rhaella and Robb headed to their rooms with Steffon close behind.

The next morning all around the castle was a buzz with gossip. Everyone was talking about Rhaella and Robb and how like their mother was immune to fire. The center of attention both twins were stuck answering questions from their cousins and friends.

All but from Steffon

Steffon was the only one who hadn’t asked any pestering questions but stayed quiet watching the twins display their gift to everyone. It wasn’t later that day when Rhaella and Steffon were alone in the godswood reading when Steffon spoke up.

“What did it feel like?”

He held curiosity in his striking blue eyes as he stared at her “Like nothing almost. I knew I supposed to feel pain but I didn’t...only the warmth of the flame” Shaking His head Steffon took her hand and turning it over to look at her palm “I still can’t believe it” Rhaella only nodded “In know” Smiling at one another they fell back into a comfortable silence still holding hands.

Rhaella smiled at the memory of her and Steffon until she remembered this morning and the look of contempt on his face making her heart clench.

The news of their engagement went down so fast Rhaella felt like she had gotten whiplash, hearing that she was to be married to Steffon had shocked her but at the same time she felt like the gods had answered some silent prayer of hers. Though when she saw the look on Steffons face she knew that for him it must of been a curse. She knew there was chance that Steffon wouldn't return her feeling but never in her worst nightmare had she thought he would be so disgusted by the idea of marrying her. Steffon never lashed out at anyone not even when his brother Brandon ruined his favorite book. So seeing the look on Steffons face as he asked her father if he could be excused had broken her heart. His eyes which usually reminded her of clear blue skies turned dark like a storm. The whole ordeal had made her want to scream and throw something but instead she asked her parents for a minute alone. Knowing Robb of course he wouldn’t let Rhaella be alone as he followed her out and lead them to his room to talk. During their conversation her brother tried to cheer her up even suggesting to feed Steffon to his dragon. The proposal had made her smirk but she knew in her heart that she could never let anything happen to Steffon. She cared for him too much. Robb argued with her about confronting Steffon while Rhaella wanted to wait and see. Robb wasn’t happy but Rhaella was adamant on the matter until he finally relented. Her brother finally told her to show what Steffon was missing. Rhaella was confused at first by Robbs words but he explained to her that at the end of the day she was a Targaryen and they answered to neither gods nor man. With that Rhaella left Robbs room feeling a little better but things were not that simple. Her and Steffons relationship wasn’t something she wanted to force. She wanted Steffon to love her because  _ he  _ wanted to not because of some marriage contract. Steffon was a man of few words and Rhaella knew him like the back of her hand and she knew that he had his reasons for everything. Steffon loved her-he had too. All those nights alone reading together and exploring Winterfell had to mean something. It had to build into something special.

_ Maybe I’m foolish for believing in Steffon but is it so wrong to want him to love me? Am I that repulsive to him? _

Rhaella felt the tears she’d been holding since the council room finally fall, staining her cheeks. Crying out Rhaella slammed her fist down her sobs growing louder Snowstep instantly stood up a whimpering. Kneeling Rhaella wrapped her arms around the white direwolf seeking solace in his warmth. Her cries became muffled in his fur as she lay there. She didn’t know how long she cried for when suddenly knock game from her door causing her to look up. Wiping her tears away Rhaella stood up and straighten her dress down. Gulping a breath Rhaella composed herself as she walked to the door. She was expecting to see a maid or maybe even Robb again but to her surprise she saw her father on the other side

“Rhaella” His voice full of concern her father quickly pushed the door open and wrapped his arms around her.

“I’ll call it off. You don’t have marry him if you don’t want too. You don’t have to do anything” He rushed out still holding on to her. Rhaella was baffled by his words but she then realized that her father thought she was unhappy about marrying Steffon.

_ On the contrary father it’s the other way around. I want to marry Steffon it’s him that doesn't want to marry me _ She thought bitterly.

Shaking her head Rhaella pulled away from her father who looked perplexed as she moved to sit down on the edge of the bed. Following her lead Jon Stark sat next to his daughter on her bed both silent for a moment.

“Darling?” His voice soft her father took her hand. Looking into his eyes Rhaella sniffled and shook her head once more.

“I want him papa but he doesn't want me” She felt the tears begin to fall down as she began to cry again. Pulling her to him Rhaellas father held her as she let all the pain of Steffon’s rejection out. “I thought he could care for be but never in my worst thoughts did I think he’d be that disgusted by me” She sobbed into her father's shoulder as he rubbed soothing circles on her back like he use to do when she was a child.

“Do you love him?” He asked finally. Pulling away Rhaella gulped some breaths before answering.

“Yes, I’ve loved Steffon for a long time”

She had never admitted her feelings out loud before not even to Robb but this was her father Rhaella could never hide anything from him. A part of her felt relief in finally revealing her feelings to someone. She was like her father in that way only ever choosing to bottle up their feelings and move on instead of speaking of them. For Rhaella it just saved time she was the future queen and she couldn’t dwell on unspoken feelings she had seven kingdoms to worry about.

He father nodded in understanding “And you think he doesn't love you?” Scoffing Rhaella rolled her eyes “Did you see the way he acted? Of course he doesn't”. Wiping her tears Rhaella stood up and began pacing around her room “Why did you wait so long to tell us?” She suddenly felt angry at both her parents for lying to her for years. It wasn’t fair to her or Steffon that the engagement was kept from them all this time. If they would have had brought this up sooner all this mess could have been avoided.

“What was the point in all this this?” Stopping to face him Rhaella looked to her father who looked tired.

“Your mother and I along with your aunt Arya thought it be best to let you and Steffon come to care for each other naturally instead of having the pressure of marriage burdening you at a young age” He explained with a deep sigh. His deep brown eyes sad as he spoke.

“Well that worked out well didn’t it?” Rhaella replied sarcastically as she sat back down on the bed.

“Why doesn't he love me? Am I not enough?” She sounded defeated as she looked to her father.

“My poor girl”

Wiping a strand tear away Jon Stark grabbed her face and met her gaze “I can not speak for Steffon but I can say is that you my brave she-wolf are more than enough and no lord or lady can ever take that away from you”.

Rhaella looked at him with sad eyes her father was the best man she’d ever known. Growing up she wanted to be like him in every way. She wanted to fight like him, speak like him, be brave like him be the best she be just like him but right now she don’t feel like the White Wolf's daughter. She just felt lost.

“What if he never loves me?”

Giving her a somber smile Jon Stark pushed back strands of her hair “Than he is a bigger fool than I thought” Smiling Rhaella let out a small giggle “Papa”. Her father's smile grew “It’s true, you’re beautiful and strong and if he can’t see that then he is a damned fool” Giggling again shook her head “Robb said the same thing” He father nodded in approval “Good, your brother is smart listen to him”. Grinning she looked down and began to twiddled with her thumbs “Have you spoken with Steffon?” She asked but her father just shook his head “What I’ve been told is that Steffon would like to be alone for the rest of the day” Rhaella only nodded not saying anything.

“He’ll come around” His voice assuring as he spoke. Her father wasn’t the kind of man to do grand gestures but just used his words sparingly but meaningfully. Making each one count. Her father always found a way to make her feel better. More than Robb or her mother Jon Stark knew how to make her feel like everything would be alright. He was Rhaellas rock. Even though it still hurt like hell Rhaella knew she could always count on her papa.

Kissing her forehead her father began to stand up pulling them both off the bed. “Rest my darling everything will be alright I’ll make sure of it” With a gentle pat on her hand her father turned to leave and left her room.

Sighing Rhaella drained she had been on a emotion ride the entire morning and she needed a nap desperately. Walking to her vanity Rhaella grabbed the water jug on the desk and poured into the small bowl there. Splashing water onto her face Rhaella let the cool water wash her face. Breathing in and out Rhaella patted herself dry and undid her braid leaving her dark hair in wild curls. She looked better but she knew that she needed to rest before she faced anyone for the day. Changing out of her day dress leaving her only in her shift Rhaella crawled into her bed. Soon Snowstep joined her and laid down by her side. Rubbing his fur Rhaella thought of Steffon and what she was going to say to him.

_ Is going to lash out? Or would he be just disgusted by me? Will he refuse to even speak to me? _

Those thoughts swirled inside her head before she finally shook them away and willed herself to fall asleep. After a couple of minutes Rhaella could finally feel herself begin to drift off with the feel of Snowsteps fur on her finger tips.   
  
  


* * *

  
  


Rhaella woke up feeling warm all over. Opening her eyes Rhaella was greeted by her direwolf’s body spread across on top of her. Sitting up Rhaella gently pushed the sleeping wolf away and stretched. Looking around room it had become darker inside the only source of light coming from her fireplace and her lit candle sticks.

_ One of my maid must have come in to light them  _ Rhaella concluded getting up from the bed. Shivering Rhaella quickly grabbed her dressing robe and slipped it on. Rhaella felt her stomach rumble with hunger.

“How long was I asleep?” She whispered to herself. Opening her door she spoke to one of the guards.

“Has my family had supper yet?” The guard bowed and answered “Yes your grace, the king and queen not to disturb you”

Nodding in understanding looked back to the guard ”Please have a maid bring some supper and a extra lemon cake” The guard gave her a curt nod a went to get a maid. With that Rhaella closed her door and went to sit by her vanity. Looking in the mirror Rhaella brushed out her wild curls. Washing her face with a washcloth Rhaella quickly dried herself off and smiled. Seeing her reflection Rhaella breathed in feeling better than she had earlier. Her heart still heart but she would endure. She had too as the next queen she had to be strong and she knew that she had to face whatever came her way.

_ Now I just have to face Steffon _

A knock on the door brought Rhaella out of her thoughts. Turning away from her reflection called out “Come in” A maid walked in with a tray of food making Rhaellas taste buds water at the sight.

“Thank you, you can place it on the table right there” She pointed. The maid only nodded and set it on the table. With a curtsy the maid exited leaving Rhaella alone to eat. Sitting at the table Rhaella was happy to see that the cooks had made her favorite, roasted chicken with diced potatoes and vegetables and buttered rolls. The maid had also brought a small jug of wine. Smiling Rhaella poured herself a cup and took a big swing. Hungry Rhaella quickly dug in forgetting her table manners and just enjoying her food. Once she was done with her supper Rhaella went on to desert happily munching on her lemon cake. At that moment Rhaella felt content as she laid back in her chair with a drink in her hand.

Lost in her blissful fullness Rhaella was surprised to hear a knock come from the door. Getting up Rhaella walked to door. Nearly dropping her glass Rhaella was startled to see the last person she thought would be at her door.

“Steffon?”

With blue eyes blazing Steffon pushed his way through her door. Stumbling back Rhaella didn’t have time to process what was happening as Steffon stepped closer. His body close to hers Rhaella swore she could her both their hearts in that moment. Staring into her eyes blue met brown as Steffon spoke. His voice deepening causing her to shiver with something she couldn’t place. 

“Am I too late?”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooooo confrontation time! I wonder what Steffon has to say? and how will Rhaella react? You'll just have to wait and see >:)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6! whoop whoop!
> 
> Alright my wonderful readers it's confrontation time between Rhaella and Steffon. Lets see how that goes >;)
> 
> Leave a comment or kudos or both no pressure.

Rhaella 

  
  


“Am I too late?” Steffon repeated as Rhaella stood there confused by his actions. Shaking her head Rhaella stepped away from him. She wasn't expecting to see him so soon Rhaella had planned on confronting him when she thought they’d both be ready. This was not that such time.

“Rhaella please” He pleaded his voice pained as he spoke.

 _How dare he sound hurt? After the stunt he pulled earlier her has no right_ Rhaella thought bitterly.

At that moment all of Rhaella’s anger and hurt surfaced making her lose control of herself Gripping her glass Rhaella spinned around and splashed the glasses contents at Steffon’s face. Rhaella gasped at her sudden action but she held no regret as she watched Steffon blink away the red liquid and wipe his face. Putting down her glass Rhaella turned away from Steffon and sat on the edge of the table.

“I deserved that”.

Rhaella let out a bitter laugh before looking back at him “You deserve more than that!” She hissed. She could feel the tears start to well up in her eyes once more but Rhaella quickly wiped them away.

_I must not cry in front of him._

Sadness clouded his features as he watched Rhaella try to hold herself together. Walking towards her Steffon went to place his hand on her shoulder but Rhaella just flinched away from his touch. If he touched her Rhaella knew she would break down. Looking away from his gaze Rhaella took a breath “What are you doing here?” She finally asked.

“I’m here to apologize and explain myself” He told her gently. Rhaella scoffed and shook her head.

“What is there to explain? You’re obviously disgusted by the thought of marriage to me” She spat out hurt clear in her voice. Steffon just shook his head taking another step towards her.

“It’s not like that” He began but Rhaella didn't want to hear his excuses.

“No, you made it clear enough on how you feel but worry not dear cousin you won’t have to marry me. I’ll make sure of it” Chest heaving Rhaella pushed past him and readied to open her door. Steffon quickly dashed to stop her with his hand on hers. Rhaella cursed herself with how her heart reacted to his touch.

“Rhaella please let me explain and if you still feel the same then I’ll leave and you’ll never have to speak to me ever again” He begged her then. Rhaella tried to resist but deep down she knew that she couldn't say no to him for long. A part of her wanted to know his side either way. Sighing Rhaella met his gaze once more and was surprised to see intensity in his blue orbs. Giving him a silent yes Steffon smiled in relief and took her hand leading her to sit on her bed. The gesture brought back memories of them two holding hands leading the other to different places. It made Rhaella smile but it soon faded as Steffon and her sat on the bed facing each other.

“Explain”.

Taking a deep breath Steffon began “Well for one let just say how deeply sorry for how I reacted earlier” Pausing for a moment Steffon grabbed hold of both her hands “I never meant to hurt you Rhaella. I never want to hurt you” Looking down at their joined hands Steffon brushed his thumb over their knuckles. She could see his face reddening as he took another deep breath.

_He’s nervous._

“Rhaella...I’ve loved you since we were children”.

Eyes widening Rhaella was more confused than before “What?” Pulling away from him Rhaella shook her head not knowing how to process what he had said.

Gently placing his finger under her chin Steffon made her face him. Blue eyes meet brown as he spoke in earnest.

“I’ve been in love with your even before I knew what love was and I’ll keep on loving till the day I die” Recognition dawned down on her as she searched his face trying to see any falseness in his confession but her relief she found none.

“Then why did your seem so angry at the news of our engagement” She asked nearly choking out her words.

“I was angry with your parents and mine. I had been planning on asking for your hand after your party but of course things changed. They took away the opportunity for me to pursue your my way.”

“Pursue me?”.

The corner of his mouth quirked up as he nodded “Yes, I had a plan. I was going to ask your father for your hand and woo your during the weeks leading up to your birthday and ask you myself”

Lips pursed Rhaella thought over this new revelation to Steffons feelings for her. Pulling her head away from his touch Rhaella got up and started to pace back and forth.

“So all this time you've loved me and your choose not to say anything?” She questioned stopping to face him. Her arms crossed in disbelief. Steffon sagged a little and rested his chin in his palm and looked thoughtful “I was afraid you wouldn’t feel the same way so I wanted to approach your first to test out how your would react”.

“You know how ridiculous this all sounds right?” She queried tilting her head at him.

Steffon let out a exasperated sigh as he rubbed head head with both his hands “I excel in books not with words”.

Face screwing up Rhaella let out a laugh shaking her head “You know nothing Steffon Baratheon”.

“What?” Confused Steffon stared up at Rhaella as she just let out another laugh.

Taking a step towards him Rhaella pulled Steffon off the bed surprising him. Grabbing his face Rhaella pressed her forehead to his like they use to do when they were children.

Eyes closed Rhaella let out a breath as she spoke in a whisper “I’ve been in love with you as well Steffon Baratheon and I know I’ll never love anyone else” Slowly opening her eyes Rhaella’s heart swelled seeing the complete look of awe on Steffons handsome face as a smile spread across his lips

“You have?” He asked as Rhaella just nodded. Letting out a shout of joy Steffon wrapped his arms around her waist lifting her up as he spun them both in a circle. Rhaella couldn’t help but join in with his joy as they laughed together.

As their laughter faded down Steffon placed Rhaella back on her feet, his blue eyes shining with brimming happiness that Rhaella couldn't help but smile at. Foreheads pressed together they fell into a comfortable silence as they held one another.

“I’m sorry I hurt you” Steffon told her sincerely placing a both hands on her cheeks. Rhaella looked down for a moment before staring up at him “I wish you would have told me sooner”

“As do I, I was a coward and for that I'm sorry. I’ll be making it up to you for the rest of our lives”.

Something inside of Rhaella thrilled at the way Steffon phrased his words ‘ _Our’ lives meaning his life and mine together_ Rhaella thought giddily.

“Yes you will I mean Robb threaten to feed to the dragons” She teased making Steffon chuckle as put his hands down “Trust me I would have let him” He admitted “I couldn't bare it knowing I hurt you in any way”.

“Well we have that in common I think” She began meeting his gaze “I couldn't fathom you being disgusted by me”.

Shaking his head furiously Steffon moved closer “Rhaella I could never be disgusted by you, marrying you has been a dream of mine ever since I could remember” He stated his eyes blazing with a seriousness that stunned her.

“You just seemed so angry” She pointed out but Steffon just shook his head again “Trust me it was not directed at you. I could never be angry at you” He told her reassuringly. Rhaella still held some doubt so she asked “What about your name?”.

“What about my name?”.

“You got upset about you having to take my name” She reminded him bluntly as she stared at him.

Steffon nodded but didn’t break eye contact “Yes, hearing that I would take your name had surprised me but as quickly as it came it vanished. Because I knew it didn't matter what name I held if it meant that I would be by your side than I was happy either way” Pausing Steffon smiled at her “Baratheon, Targaryen, It doesn’t matter, I would gladly give up my name and lands if that means I could be with you always”.

_He really does love me._

“Can I ask how you would of proposed to me?” Rhaella questioned in small voice looking up at Steffon. Smiling Steffon took a small step back and grabbed her hand leading her to her lit fireplace. Curious Rhaella followed him until the Steffon stopped and knelled down on one knee.

Still holding into her hand Steffon meet her gaze once more his blue orbs with such warmth and tenderness. It nearly took Rhaella’s breath away as he stared up at her.

“As you could see I would have gotten on one knee” He teased for a moment before growing serious “Then I’d grab hold of your hand and confess my love to you” Rhaella froze in that second as she listened to Steffon.

“I would have told you that you've’ been my closest friend my whole life and how you are the most important person to me” Smiling Steffon kissed her hand his eyes shining with soft tears as he continued “I would have also said that you hold a place in my heart that no one else could ever have” Rhaella sucked in a breath already feeling the tears fill in her eyes as she looked down at Steffon.

“And finally ask if you would do me the honor of becoming mine”.

The world stood still at that very moment as Steffon held her hand kneeling there and looking up at Rhaella with so much love. She felt the tears start to fall down her cheeks but they weren't tears of sadness but of pure happiness. Taking a deep breath Steffon kissed her hand once more before finally asking the question Rhaella so badly wanted to hear.

“Rhaella will you marry me?”.

Without hesitation Rhaella let out a strong “Yes” A smile breaking across his handsome face Steffon quickly got up and pulled her into a tight embrace. She could feel more tears spill out as she cried out with joy.

“I love you” Steffon spoke into her neck making her shiver with bliss upon hearing his confession. Pulling away just a bit Rhaella looked into his eyes a smile on her lips as she repeated back the words “And I love you”.

Holding her to him Rhaella leaned into Steffons touch as caressed her cheek with his thumb making her sigh in content. Rhaella at that moment like so times before wanted Steffon to kiss her. Trailing his thumb gently over her lips Steffon looked into her eyes “May I kiss you?”.

Rhaella nodded her smile widening “Yes you may”.

Placing small kiss on her lips Steffon pulled away intending to end there but an instant leaned back down to kiss her once more. Something seemed to come over them as their kiss progressed. Beginning to lose themselves in their kiss Rhaella and Steffon devoured each other as their lips clashed with one another. Rhaella felt warm all over as Steffon began to suck on her lower lip causing her to moan in pleasure. Putting her arms around his neck Rhaellas hands immediately found his hair. The soft tendrils between her fingers Rhaella felt a sense of euphoria as they kissed. Steffon’s arms circled around her waist pulling her tight against him making it almost hard to breath but Rhaella didn’t care.

_I've wanted this for so long What is a little lost oxygen?._

Finally separating from each other after what felt like a eternity both Rhaella and Steffon stood there speechless with their foreheads pressed against each other.

“Well that happened” Steffon stated breathlessly as he grinned down at her. Rhaella only nodded in agreement smiling as well.

“Yes it did”.

Pulling away from each other Rhaella and Steffon held one another as they looked into each others eyes.

“You've made me the happiest man in Westeros maybe even the whole world” Steffon told her as he gave her a soft kiss on her brow. Smiling Rhaella laid her head on his chest completely at peace. In that moment Rhaella felt like the whole could slip away from them right there and then but she wouldn’t care because she had Steffon and his love.

_I guess it wasn’t a curse for him after all._

“This has been a very eventful day” Rhaella jested making Steffon chuckle once more “Yes it has, I wonder how everyone else will react” He wondered aloud. Rhaella only nodded “Yes, and seeing how my father and Robb were ready to feed you to the dragons I say it was very good timing that we talked this out” She added.

Slightly pulling away Steffon looked down at her quirking up a brow in question “I thought you said it was only Robb?” Rhaella giggled at his worried expression “Well you did make me cry and to them that is a capital offense since I’m their favorite girl” She informed him. Groaning Steffon laid his head on hers holding again.

“I have a lot of making up to do, don’t I?”.

Giving him a peck on the cheek Rhaella smiled “Yes you do my love but don't worry they’ll come around”

Steffon looked dumbfounded for a moment before a wide grin spread across his face “What?” Rhaella asked confused from his change in mood. Placing his palm on her cheek Steffon gave her a chaste kiss before answering “You called me your love”.

Baffled for a second Rhaella then smiled back “Well you are. Am I yours?”.

Pulling her close once more Steffon gave her a passionate kiss as if to show how much he loved her. It made Rhaellas heart swell.

Breaking the kiss Steffon whispered against her lips “Always” Smiling Rhaella pushed her lips back against his once more. It wasn’t until Rhaella heard a whimper coming from the other end of her room. Turning her head Rhaella laughed seeing her direwolf who had been eerily quiet the whole time stand there watching them.

Catching her breath Rhaella broke away from Steffon and walked over to Snowstep “It’s all right boy” Kneeling down Rhaella petted the direwolfs soft fur. Leaning into her touch Snowstep let out a delight huff before looking towards Steffon. Moving away from Rhaella Snowstep walked up to Steffon who looked worried as the white direwolf stared at him. As if he was seizing him up and deciding if he was a friend.

“He’s not going to bite me is he?” Steffon half joked but Rhaella could see the fear in his blue orbs. Amused Rhaella shook her head “No, only if I command it” she told him. Steffon looked doubtful “Then why is he looking at me like that?” Smirking Rhaella stepped towards them standing besides Steffon.

“He’s protective of me that’s all” She informed him as she rested her head on his shoulder a wicked smile forming on her lips.

“I really have a lot of making up to do, don’t I my love?” He asked turning his face to look at her. Giving him another kiss Rhaella just smiled “We have our whole lives for that” Moving away from him Rhaella whistled to Snowstep “Come on boy stop scaring Steffon you like him remember?” Giving her a short huff Snowstep turned away from Steffon who let out a sigh in relief.

Letting Snowstep out Rhaella faced Steffon who made his way to her bed to sit. Walking to him Rhaella sat next to him leaning against his side. Resting her head back on his shoulder the two feel in a comfortable silence. After a couple of heartbeats passed Rhaella spoke up “Is it too forward of me to ask if you could spend the night?” Staring up at him Steffon looked baffled at her question “Are you sure? I mean I would love to but I don’t want you to feel any pressure…” He began but Rhaella just shook her head “To sleep Steffon only to sleep like we use to when we were children” She explained playfully. Nodding in relief Steffon chuckled “Oh then yes I would love to stay the night”.

Smiling in triumph Rhaella gave him a small peck before getting up to dress for bed. Moving to her dresser Rhaella pulled out her nightgown. Heading to a separate corner of the room behind a curtain. Rhaella quickly undressed and slipped on her nightgown the soft material making her warm. Once she was down Rhaella walked back to Steffon who was turned away from her. Rhaella was taken aback to only see him in his breeches and a loose undershirt that showed off his chiseled back.

 _Oh this is definitely not like when we were children. I think I'm in trouble._ Rhaella thought as a blush appeared on her cheeks.

_When did his chest become so defined? I mean he always had some muscle but he has grown into a man. A very gorgeous man. Oh I wonder what it’ll feel like to have him on top of me?._

Shaking away her lustful thoughts Rhaella walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Surprising him.

Turning to face her Steffon looked awestruck upon seeing her “You’re so beautiful, you know that right?” He commented making her blush again.

“As are you” She pointed out but Steffon just shook his head in amusement “Men can’t be beautiful” He argued playfully.

“Well to me you are. You have the most striking blue eyes I’ve ever seen. I often find myself getting lost in them” She admitted nuzzling into his neck plating kissing there.

“Keeping doing that I’d have to leave before I completely ravish you” Steffon warned as Rhaella sucked harder on his neck before speaking “Is that a promise?” Groaning Steffon grabbed her waist and threw her on the bed. Climbing over her Rhaella waited in bated anticipation for Steffons next move but was only shocked to see him share a wicked smile.

“Now my love you said we were only going to sleep. As much as I would love to make love to you I don't think you brother and father would like me taking your virginity before the wedding. I’m already on thin ice with them” He explained gently making Rhaella huff in frustration but she knew he had a point. Her father and brother would kill Steffon if they saw him in her bed.

“You're right, I don’t like it but your right” Rhaella pouted crossing her arms.

Chuckling Steffon gave her a slow but passionate kiss before lying himself on the bed. Pulling Rhaella on top of him and pulled the cover on top of them. Tucking her head under his chin Rhaella felt his chest lift with each breath instantly comforting her.

“You are ridiculously comfortable” Rhaella commented as she closed her eyes making Steffon chuckle.

“I try my best” He joked sleepily. Giving a kiss on her head Rhaella began to drift off “Sleep now my love” He said while cradling her head to his chest making her smile. With that the two fell into a easy sleep holding onto each other.

 

* * *

 

Rhaella woke up first and much to her delight she was still laying on Steffon. Snuggling into his chest Rhaella had never felt so at peace as they embraced during the night. Sighing she kissed Steffons chest waking him up “Good morning my love” He mumbled happily. Shifting herself Rhaella pulled herself up and gave him soft kiss.

“Good morning to you as well my love”

Smiling Steffon kissed her again “I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of hering you say that” He mumbled against her lips. Rhaella only nodded and proceed to kiss him.

"What the hell is going on here?!” A voice said from the distance. Too caught up in one another Rhaella didn’t hear her room door open.

Breaking away from their kiss Rhaella was shocked to see Robb standing there with arms crossed arms and anger in his violet eyes.

_Oh no._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwww our young royals are in love!!! But ruh oh Robb caught them in bed together. This can't end well for Rhaella and Steffon. Mmmm how will this play out? Ya'll just have to wait and see.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers!
> 
> This chapter is a little different from my previous updates this chapter serves as more of a inside to Jon and daenerys' marriage and doesn't add to the story over all. I hope you enjoy nonetheless.
> 
> Happy reading.

Jon Stark sat quiet at his desk in the early morning the sun barely lighting the sky as Jon drifted off in his thoughts while his wife Daenerys was still asleep on their bed. He couldn’t that night tossing and turning images of his daughters pained face clouding his thoughts. His poor daughter was in love with a man who didn’t love her back and Jon couldn’t protect her from the pain.

Jon had been confused by Steffons reaction to hearing about the engagement he expected shock but not anger. He had thought the boy had cared for his daughter but obviously he was mistaken.

_How could he not love her?._

Rhaella was a true beauty like her mother and just as clever and strong. Rhaella wasn’t some common princess but the future queen of Westeros. Both a Stark and Targaryen Rhaella inherited traits from both lineages becoming a marvel to behold. Yes Rhaella was everything the Seven Kingdoms could hope for.

She was a dragon in wolf skin.

Slouching farther into his chair Jon rubbed his head in irritation. Weary Jon let out a deep sigh not hearing his wife stir from their bed.

“Already brooding I see”.

Looking up Jon saw Daenerys was sitting up a small smile on her as looked at him. The covers falling around her waist his wife looked like dream. Her silver blonde hair loose from its usual braids had cascaded down to her waist. Her petite figure barely concealed by her thin white sleeping gown that showed off her voluptuous breasts.

“I'm not brooding” Jon mumbled but smirked as he shook his head. His wife only smiled more as she pulled off the cover and walked to him. Standing behind him she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and spoke into his ear.

“My love they’re few things you do well in this world and brooding is one of them”

Turning to face her Jon pulled her to his lap causing her to giggle in surprise “A few things?” He teased beginning to kiss her neck.

“Alright more than a few” Daenerys admitted letting out moan as Jon sucked on her favorite spot on her neck. Making his way to her lips Jon teased them open causing Daenerys moan in to his mouth. The sounds she was making had went straight to Jon’s core but before he could take it any further Daenerys suddenly pulled herself away.

“Tell me what’s the matter”

Instead of answering Jon promoted to kiss her again but Daenerys turned her cheek adamant on knowing what was bothering him.

“Jon”.

Her violet eyes stared into his and Jon knew he couldn’t hide anything from her. Laying his head on her shoulder Jon spoke.

“It’s about Rhaella”.

His felt his wife only nod waiting for him to continue “I want to call off the engagement” He finally told her. Daenerys’ body stiffened at the remark before moving away to look at him.

“What?” She questioned cocking her head in confusion.

“We need to break it off” He stated strongly as he meet her gaze.

Daenerys shook her head, “Jon this was decided long ago, it’s best for the kingdoms” She tried to reason.

Jon just frowned “We’re forcing our daughter to a man who doesn’t love her”

“How do you know he doesn't love her?” She countered back but Jon just scoffed shaking his head “Did you see the way he reacted? He looked appalled by the thought of marrying Rhaella!” He snapped shaking his head in frustration.

Jon couldn’t help himself Rhaella was his first born and his little girl, Something Jon so long didn’t think he’d ever have but through loving Daenerys Jon had become blessed beyond belief. Jon remembered the day Rhaella was brought into the world. He could remember it like it was yesterday the very first moment her held her in his arms. Small and sturdy she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Her face round and pink with tuffs of dark hair on her little head Jon was in awe of her. Even when the maid tried to take her away to get cleaned Jon refused to let her go. Vowing in that very second that he would protect with all his power Jon would never let any harm come to his little girl. Minutes later Daenerys gave birth to Robb who was a shock to both of them but every bit as a blessing. Every so often Jon had to defend himself with his other children about Rhaella being his favorite and though he never claimed it out loud Jon knew deep in his heart that Rhaella would hold a special place in his heart that not even the love he had for Daenerys could compare too.

Daenerys gently rubbed his arm trying to calm him after a few seconds Jon felt his body begin to relax from her touch “I know it looked that way but I didn’t see anger in his eyes only hurt” She told him. Jon was baffled by her words “Hurt? What do you mean hurt?”.

Daenerys nodded once more “His eyes held no anger but a sadness like something was taken from him” Jon was confused now “Like what?” Daenerys shook her head “I’m not sure but it wasn’t the marriage to Rhaella that made him sad”.

“How can you be sure?” He asked.

Daenerys smiled then “Because unlike you my love I’ve noticed over the years how Steffon is around Rhaella, I’ve seen the way he would trail after her whenever we stayed at Winterfell or how his eyes would always brighten whenever they were together” She lamented her smile growing knowingly “Yes I daresay the boy is in love”.

“Then explain his behavior from earlier”.

Daenerys sighed “I can’t but I know that we can’t call of the engagement just yet until we know everything”

Jon shook his head “I don’t think that is wise, Daenerys I held our daughter as she wept over _that_ boy and I want to spare her of any more pain” He argued back.

Remembering his and Rhaella conversation he could still see her gentle brown eyes filled with tears. Seeing the look of defeat of his daughters face had shook him it was something he hadn't seen before and he never wanted to see it again. Rhaella had then started asking him about the secrecy of the engagement and though he tried to explain he knew the deed was done and both Rhaella and Steffon were changed from it. Rhaella didn’t understand why he didn’t love her and Jon thought the boy a fool.

“There’s that pout again” Daenerys said teasingly drawing Jon out of his thoughts. Trailing her finger over his lower lip Daenerys smirked as she meet his gaze.

“I’m serious Dany” He said frowning but Jon could feel his resolve start to slip as Daenerys’ violet eyes meet his brown ones.

_Even after all these years she still captivates me._

“I just don’t want her to hurt anymore” Jon admitted softly as he kissed the tip of her finger.

Placing both of her hands on his cheeks Daenerys gave him a small peck on his forehead before speaking “Jon we didn’t raise some weak maid, Rhaella is strong, she has the blood of the dragon and wolf running through her veins and this heartbreak will not define her. Trust in our daughters strength”

Jon only nodded “I trust in our daughter”.

“Good, and trust me my love things aren’t what they seem that _boy_ as you say is still our nephew and we have to give him the benefit of the doubt. Wait until later in the day to bring it up and if things have not changed between Rhaella and Steffon then we will call off the engagement” She finally consented.

“Alright if you think it’s for the best” Jon said agreeing with her.

“I know it’s for the best, haven’t you learned by now that I’m usually right?” She said cheekily as she kissed him on the lips.

Smirking into the kiss Jon quickly gathered in his arms and picked her up. Squealing Daenerys giggled as they kissed each other. Taking them back to their bed Jon laid her down with him on top as they begun to get lost in one another once more set on finishing what they had started earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I love Jon and Daenerys don't expect many chapters on these two. The story is about their kids after all lol. Next chapter is through Robbs p.o.v.
> 
> Leave a comment or kudos.
> 
>  
> 
> (Please comment I need validation)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! I finally finished this chapter thank goodness. Sorry for the long wait but laziness and writers are a combination you don't want to have lol. Anyway I hope you enjoy this latest chapter of my fic.
> 
> Comment and kudos are much appreciated.

Robb 

  
  
  
  


When Robb had woken up that morning the only thought that was on his mind was Rhaella. He wanted to know if she was feeling better and hoped that they could talk about what to do about Steffon. So before they had to break their fast that morning Robb decided to go through one of the secret passages to Rhaellas that led to her room. He had hoped that her handmaidens hadn’t made it to her room but what he saw when he stepped through the door was not something he had expected to see.

Rhaella and Steffon had were embracing each other their lips connected in a passionate kiss, both unaware of the outside world has they continued their lip locking. Different emotions played out though Robbs mind in that moment, first revulsion then confusion and then finally anger.

_He hurts my sister and now he dares kiss her as nothing happened?_

Having enough Robb shook his head feverishly “What the hell is going on here!?” Startling them Rhaella and Steffon broke apart shocked to see Robb standing there.

Rhaella and Steffon scramble off the bed, both their faces flush with embarrassment as moved around the room. Rhaella quickly slipped on her robe trying to get her bearings while Robb fumed in place. Seeing Steffon trying to straighten his clothes out an overwhelming urge to harm him came over Robb.

“Bastard!” Without hesitation or thought Robb rushed to Steffon pulling him by his shirt collar and slammed him against the wall “You break my sisters heart and then dare sleep in her bed? I should feed you to my dragon.” Robb seethed with anger as he held Steffon against the wall.

“Robb!.” Rhaella cried as she rushed to them trying to pull Robb away from Steffon.

“Let him go!” Rhaella yelled at him but Robb ignored her pleas.

“Robb! Let him go! As your future queen I command you let him go this instance.” Shocked Robb looked at his sister in surprise. Rhaella looked more like their father as she stood her ground. The same commanding aura hung around her eyes holding a steely glint in them as she waited for him to let Steffon. Slowly loosening his grip Robb finally let go of Steffon who only rubbed his neck in relief. Rhaella quickly pushed Robb away as she went to check on Steffon muttering sweet nothings into his ear as they held one another.

_She used her status against me...she’s never done that before and now she is comforting the man who caused her pain?. All seven hells must be frozen over._

“I’m alright Rhaella, honesty I deserved that” Steffon told her reassuringly but Rhaella shook her head “No he shouldn’t have attacked you like that.” Steffon just smirked and shook his head.

 _Is she serious?_ Robb didn’t know what to think as he stared at Rhaella and Steffon. Their bodies pressed together something clicked inside Robb as he stared at the the two of them, something had definitely changed between them but Robb wasn’t sure if he was fully ready to find out.

The room soon fell into an awkward silence as the three of them stood waiting for someone to say or _do_ something. After more seconds ticked by Rhaella leaned into Steffon to whisper something in his after a moment he just nodded and went through the passage doorway not meeting Robbs gaze as he disappeared through the door. Leaving the twins alone both Robb and Rhaella were silent neither saying anything just yet. After a few agonizing seconds went by Rhaella finally spoke up and faced Robb. Her brown eyes locking onto his violet ones.

“Robb I can explain everything”

Robb crinkled his nose in disgust “Then please do because the only reason I can think of for

Steffon being here in _your bed_ is that he took advantage of you” As the words came out even Robb was surprised by them, he didn’t mean to sound so nasty.

“Robb! How can you think that? Steffon would never do such a vile thing.” Rhaella spat at him in defense. Robb knew she was right just as he knew that Steffon wasn’t capable of doing something so low especially with Rhaella but right now he didn’t want to give any credit to Steffon so Robb just scoffed in return.

The room was silent once more as Robb and Rhaella stood there not moving an inch in their views.

_Rhaella has always been this way. Impulsive and wild like the Direwolves of our fathers house but as passionate as the dragons of the Targaryens. There’s no changing Rhaella’s mind once it’s made up._

Robb sometimes envied how much his sister could be both a Stark and Targaryen. While Rhaella claimed that she was more Stark than Targaryen Robb couldn't help but disagree with her, Rhaella had simply had been both since the day she was born. Perfectly balanced between the two while Robb on the other hand was a Targaryen through and through. It was the one thing he was sure of in his life even if his aunt Arya said he reminded her of the late Robb Stark.

“I’m not apologizing for having Steffon in my room.” Rhaella finally said breaking the silence between them. Robb rolled his eyes unsurprised by her words he knew she would be stubborn about it. Though Robb could be just as stubborn about it as well.

“And I’m not gonna apologize for attacking him.”

Rhaellas glared harden as she crossed her arms “You're insufferable.”

“And you're being careless.’” He spat making Rhaella shake her head “We only slept nothing else happened.”

“What if a maid had come in? Or father? Do you think you he would have waited for an explanation? No he would have thrown Steffon in the dungeons for daring to be in your bed after the stunt he pulled.” Robb pointed out making Rhaella flinch at his words but he didn’t ease up as he ranted on.

“The whole castle would talk! You would be the newest scandal in King's Landing! ‘ _The winter rose_ turned bedchamber whore…”

Robb felt the sting of her hand on his cheek before he could finish his sentence the sound of the slap echoing in the room leaving both twins in shock as they stood there. Robb holding his reddened cheek and Rhaella with her chest heaving and eyes filled with tears.

_Oh gods why did I say that?_

“Rhaella...”

“I want you to leave” Voice cracking Rhaella turned her back towards him not saying another word. Robb stood there stunned for a moment never in his life had he ever said anything so hurtful to Rhaella. He grown up only ever wanting to protect her and now he was the one hurting her. Robb knew his twin like he knew himself and he’d be damned if he let her hurt because of his foolishness.

Slowly walking up to her Robb gently wrapped his arms around Rhaellas shoulders making her instantly shudder out a breath as she relaxed in his arms.

“Forgive me” He whispered in her ear but she only shook her head in answer. Pressing on Robb turned her face towards him making her look up at him. Dark eyes glassy with unshed tears Robb felt like the biggest idiot in the seven kingdoms “I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have called you a whore” He began to apologize as he looked down at her.

“No you shouldn’t have” Breaking away from his embrace Rhaella wiped the tears before looking back at him “I’m sorry I slapped you” She muttered sheepishly. Robb shook his head “I deserved it”

“We didn't do anything I promise. All we did was sleep” She explained maintaining her eye contact with him.

“What changed last night after we talked?.” Robb questioned a heartbeat later wanting to revert the conversation on why Steffon was there in the first place.

Rhaella let out a sigh before answering “He visited me last night after I finished my supper to talk”

“And?” Robb urged her on crossing his arms impatiently.

“And we talked, he explained why he acted the way he did...and confessed his feelings to me”

Even more confused Robb gave her a quizzical look “His...feelings...for...you?” He drawled out the question as Rhaella smiled while nodding in excitement “Yes! I couldn’t believe it either but after he explained how he truly felt for me it all just fell into place” Rhaella was gushing now as she swept up to Robb and quickly grabbing his hand.

“Oh Robb! He loves me, he actually loves me!....and I love him” Rhaella laminated happily as she met his bewild stare her dark eyes that reminded him so much of their father was filled with pure merriment a far cry from the anguish they held the day before.

Robb didn’t know what to say as they looked at each other, a part of him was relieved that his twin was no longer in pain but the over protective side of him still hated Steffon for hurting her in the first place.

“Robb?” Tugging on his hand Rhaella gave him a puppy dog look that made his heart clinch. Knowing he could never deny her Robb just huffed in defeat and squeezed her hand in return “Fine, but I’m still not happy about finding Steffon in your bed even if you made up but I am happy for you” Squealing in delight Rhaella wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

“Just promise me no more overnight sleepovers? I’m still your brother and I don’t like the idea of any boy in your bed even if it’s Steffon” He joked halfheartedly making Rhaella chuckle in his chest.

Pulling away Rhaella rolled her eyes playfully “We use to it as children Robb.”

“Yes as children but you're not a child and this is improper for a princess” Robb tried to explain but he knew his words fell on deaf ears as Rhaella turned away to walk over to the passage door and knocked on it twice.

“Rhaella are you listening to me?”

The doors soon opened as Steffon appeared in fresh clothes and a sheepish expression on his face. Rhaella gave him a peck on the cheek that made Robb roll his eyes in annoyance but stayed quiet as the new couple exchanged a few words before facing Robb. Much to his surprise it was Steffon that broke the silence.

“Robb I want to apologize”

Raising a brow Robb grew curious as he watched Steffon approach him only stopping when he was a few inches away from him.

“My behavior yesterday was appalling, I made her think that I didn’t care for her and I hurt her which is completely false” Pausing for a moment Steffon shared a loving glance with Rhaella who smiled “I’m completely in love with Rhaella and I know I screwed up but know that my feelings for her are real.”

Robb was stunned by his confession but only nodded before replying “Yeah you screwed up big time and you have a lot of making up to do”

“Robb...” Rhaella began but Steffon stopped her “He's right Rhaella.” Steffon told her as he took her hand “I messed up and like I told you last night I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you” Lifting her hand to his lips Steffon placed a gentle kiss there and met her gaze, eyes growing soft Rhaella gave him a soft smile. The way the were looking at each other made Robb suddenly feel uncomfortable as if he had intruded on a private moment as Rhaella and Steffon gazed lovingly at each other.

Clearing his throat both of them quickly broke apart only connect by their hands Rhaella and Steffon looked at Robb who gave them a exasperated look.

“Can you please keep the lovey dovey stares down to a minimal? At least in front of me? I don’t know if my gag reflex can handle it”

Rhaella rolled her eyes while Steffon much to Robbs amusement had blushed.

“Well I should get back to my chambers before our family gets suspicious, I’ll see you two at the dining hall to break our fast.” With that he gave one last kiss on Rhaellas knuckles and a final glance at Robb before heading towards the front door.

Smiling after him Rhaella quickly turned towards Robb before speaking “As much as I would _love_ to continue this conversation brother my handmaidens will be coming in soon to change me and I don’t think they’ll be comfortable with their lady’s twin brother present.” She jested as she began to push him to her door. Robb only rolled his eyes at his sisters behavior “Alright, there’s no need to push I’m leaving” Opening her door Robb glanced back at his sister “You know father’s going to have a fit once he finds out about you and Steffon” Robb stated as he stepped out the door. Rhaella only smirked as looked back at Robb “Don’t worry your pretty head brother I will deal with father” Giving him a wink she closed her door leaving him another other side.

Shaking his head in amusement Robb headed to the dragon pits needing a few moments of clarity before the days events occurred.

 

 

* * *

  
  


After a vigorous ride on Redclaw Robb felt immensely better has he made his was back to the castle. Walking down the hallways Robb spotted Daemon sitting with their cousin Brandon both seeming to be in deep conversation as Robb passed them up.

_I wonder what they’re up to? Knowing them it’s probably trouble._

But Robbs trail of thought was soon interrupted as Lyanna collided into him making them both fall over.

“Ow” A soft whine soon came from Lyanna as she rubbed her head painfully.

“Lyanna? Are you alright? Why were running so fast?” Robb started to ask as he helped her up. The braids she had in her hair had became loose and the small tiara he had in top of her head was crooked from the impact but other than that everything else looked fine.

“I’m fine Robb…”

“Lyn! You alright?” Daemons voice interrupted her as he came up to them with Brandon close behind. Daemon quickly seized her up to see if she had and scrapes or bruises on her once he was satisfied with her condition Daemon gave him a sharp look.

“What did you do?”Daemon asked accusingly looking at Robb as if he had done something wrong.  

Dumbfounded Robb was about to answer but Lyanna stopped him “It was my fault Daemon I wasn’t paying attention on where I was going and I ran into Robb” She explained as she grabbed his hand to calm him down. Daemon instantly relaxed at her touch but didn’t falter with his glare as he stared at Robb.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Daemon questioned once he finally looked away from Robb his gaze softening instantly as they landed on Lyanna.

Nodding Lyanna squeezed his hand before looking back at Robb “I’m sorry Robb, I hope I didn’t hit you too hard”

Robb shook his head “I’m fine Lyanna don't’ worry about me” Robb patted her on the shoulder giving her a reassuring smile. Returning his smile Lyanna then looked at Daemon and Brandon who had been quiet during the whole thing.

“Daemon want to come with me to go fix my hair?” She asked softly and much to Robbs surprise Daemon nodded “Sure let's go” Turning away from Robb Daemon started to walk the other end of the hall with Lyanna still in hand and Brandon close behind once more.

_What just happened? When did Daemon care about Lyanna's hair? Ugh I need a drink...Oh great now I sound like Tyrion._

Confused and with a headache Robb just sighed and started to make his way to the dinning hall to find a beverage of the alcohol variety.

A few minutes later Robb was unsurprised to only see his parents and his aunt and uncle already eating at the table.

As Robb walked up to the table his mother looked away from her plate to give him one of her famous frowns that suggested that he better have a good excuse for being the only one there.

“Oh it’s so nice to see that one of my children was able to make it for their breakfast” She said sarcastically as she stared him down making him stop in his place. Robb was going to reply but thought better of it _This morning has already been strange and tiresome and I’m too hungry to argue._

Sitting near the end of the table Robb swiftly loaded his plate with black bacon, eggs, fruit and whatever else the cooks laid out for them. Eating like there was tomorrow Robb didn't notice that everyone was staring at him as he had grown a horn on his head.

“Robb are you alright?” His father asked meeting his eye, Robb quickly swallowed the food in his head to answer “Yes just hungry” They all stared at him quizzically “Very hungry” He added as he stuck a piece of bread in his mouth.

Thankfully he was saved when his cousin Brianne came in with a sour look on her face and sat across from Robb and began to fill her plate as well.

“Brianne where are your siblings?” His aunt Arya asked.

“Brandon was with Daemon and Lyanna they were heading to her room for help her with something and I don’t know where Steffon is. He wasn’t in his room this morning.”

Robb froze the piece of fruit in his hand falling out his hand as he listened to Brianne talk “I thought I saw him leaving Rh-” Robb suddenly choked making everyone look at him in worry but he just waved them off saying he was fine as he took a swing of water out of his cup.

“Morning mother and father!"

Internally thanking the gods Robb was happy to see his siblings and Brandon all scurry in to sit at the table and begin their breakfast.

“Alright that’s almost everyone now that just leaves just Steffon and Rhaella” His aunt Arya pointed out.

“I don’t expect to see Rhaella to eat breakfast this morning, poor darling” Robbs father commented with a heavy sigh. Robb mother patted her husband's hand in reassurance “She just needs some time” She told him. Jon Stark only nodded his head and continued with his breakfast.

Robb could feel his leg start to bounce anxiously as he waited for Rhaella and Steffon to arrive.

_Where are they? Why are the taking so long?_

Luckily for him his questions were soon answered as he saw Steffon enter the the hall still in the looking a lot more confident than Robb felt in that moment. The whole table grew silent as they watched Steffon walk to the front center of the table and met all their gazes.

_What is he doing?_

Rhaella soon walked in the dining hall dressed in a ice blue gown with silver and white embroidered silk flowers jewels. Her long dark hair was loose and curled with only a few strands held back by a small but elilabrote braids. She wore a simple tiara that had encrusted diamonds and rose shaped blue sapphires on it. She was ever the _Winter rose_ as she stood there in front of everyone besides Steffon.

This time everyone had their eyes on them as they waited for Rhaella and Steffon to do something.

“Mother, father” Looking between their parents Rhaella grabbed a hold of Steffons hand hand and gave them a smile,

“I have some good news.”


End file.
